Gone but never forgotten
by vane84
Summary: 9 ans après la saison 6A, un événement tragique va obliger certains personnages à revenir à Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

**_Alors je sais qu'on a dépassé le stade du "teen" de cette fic puisqu'elle se déroule 9 ans après la saison 6A mais j'ai eu cette folle idée de fic. Autant vous dire que certains vont m'en vouloir rien qu'avec le premier chapitre ! Mais c'est un mal nécessaire dirons-nous !_**

 ** _Un grand merci à Angie45310 pour sa correction !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

 _Bureaux du FBI, Washington DC,_

 _Cellule antiterroriste,_

 _6 juin 2026_

L'agent était en train de se concentrer sur des données que lui avait apportées un collègue tôt dans la matinée. Cela faisait presque dix heures qu'il était penché dessus. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de manger mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait lâché ce qu'il analysait. Il savait de source sûre qu'un prêteur sur gage dans l'état de New York, était un passeur de terroristes. Il avait réfléchi toute la journée à élaborer un plan pour infiltrer un de leurs agents. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur dans ce genre de plan, c'était d'ailleurs dans ce cas de figure qu'il était le meilleur et pourquoi il avait été sélectionné parmi plusieurs agents. Il avait cette faculté de parer à toutes les éventualités et ce boulot lui plaisait tellement ! Jusqu'ici, toutes les opérations qu'il avait préparées s'étaient soldées par de brillantes réussites. Il finit par terminer son plan dans les grandes lignes. Maintenant, il passerait les prochains jours à le détailler point par point. Il regarda son téléphone et vit que sa femme lui avait envoyé un message comme quoi elle partait du travail et qu'elle prenait le dîner au passage. Il sourit, se sentant privilégié d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait tant, de pouvoir travailler à proximité l'un de l'autre et de pouvoir rentrer tous les soirs dans leur belle maison, à ses côtés. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer, son supérieur entra dans son bureau :

\- Stilinski, un appel pour vous, sur la ligne 3.

\- Euh, pourquoi c'est vous qui venez me dire ça, on n'a pas d'assistante pour ça ?

\- Prenez l'appel.

Stiles n'insista pas mais il comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Le patron du service n'était pas du genre à faire de commission, loin de là ! Il regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus que trois de ses collègues. En journée, le bureau grouillait d'agents mais il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 21 heures. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci et au bureau ! Il prit alors l'appel.

* * *

Lorsque Lydia rentra, elle vit que la voiture de Stiles était là. Elle sourit, ils pourraient enfin avoir une soirée ensemble. Dernièrement, entre son travail et celui de Stiles, ils ne passaient pas assez de temps ensemble à son sens cependant, ils s'aimaient toujours autant. Elle entra alors et l'appela mais n'eut pas de réponse. Elle mit son sac et sa veste sur le porte manteau, déposa leur repas dans le four afin qu'il reste chaud et sourit. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose, passer une soirée en présence de son mari, au calme. Elle monta, se changea et partit rejoindre Stiles. Comme il n'était pas dans le salon ni dans la chambre, il ne pouvait être que dans son bureau. Elle espéra qu'il n'avait pas ramené du travail à la maison bien que ce fut devenu presque une habitude pour lui. Il avait installé dans ce bureau, comme dans sa chambre à l'époque, un tableau transparent qui prenait presque toute la largeur du mur de la pièce. Elle entra donc dans le bureau et vit qu'il était assis sur son fauteuil, dos à elle, face à la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la vue magnifique qu'ils avaient. Mais elle observa aussi qu'il y avait une bouteille de bourbon sur le bureau et qu'il avait un verre à la main. Elle comprit qu'il y avait un problème, en effet, Stiles n'était pas du style à boire du bourbon directement de retour de bureau, sans raison. Elle s'approcha alors du fauteuil et finit par lui faire face. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour quand elle vit son mari en pleurs, l'air perdu.

\- Mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais il ne lui répondit pas, il était comme anesthésié et le manque d'activité de son compagnon apeura la jeune femme.

\- Tu me fais peur Stiles. Parle-moi !

Ces paroles firent réagir Stiles qui finit par regarder sa femme. Les larmes continuèrent de couler sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

\- Mon père est mort. Rupture d'anévrisme.

Ce fut à Lydia de ressentir la peine de la perte d'un être cher. Le shérif Stilinski s'était comporté en père plus que le sien ne l'avait jamais fait alors la perte de cet homme la touchait énormément. Elle sentait le chagrin que lui provoquait la mort de cet homme alors elle pouvait à peine imaginer l'état d'esprit de Stiles. Elle ne perdit pas un instant et le prit dans ses bras. Il pleura comme un vrai gamin dans les bras de sa bien-aimée. Il était dorénavant orphelin et elle allait devoir lui tenir la tête hors de l'eau. Elle saisit le verre qu'il avait dans les mains et le posa sur le bureau puis elle prit sa main droite et lui intima de se lever. Il se laissa faire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle prendrait soin de lui. Elle le tira dans la chambre puis l'assit sur le lit. Elle lui retira ses chaussures puis l'attira pour s'allonger dans le lit où il se blottit dans les bras de sa femme. Là, les larmes coulèrent à nouveau jusque tard dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse enfin par s'endormir, épuisé par le chagrin.

Le lendemain matin, quand Stiles se réveilla, il sentit qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il s'assit et contempla la vue qu'il avait de sa chambre. Il faisait un temps magnifique, une journée comme on les aimait pour aller se balader puis soudain tout lui revint en tête. Les jours à venir allaient être très difficiles et il n'avait pas envie de se lever, comme si de rester là, dans son lit, l'empêcherait de vivre les émotions qui l'attendaient. A cet instant, Lydia entra avec un plateau pour le petit déjeuner. Il sourit, sachant pertinemment que la cuisine n'était pas sa tasse de thé mais qu'elle avait tout de même fait un effort, pour lui. Elle posa le plateau à côté de lui puis l'embrassa :

\- Comment ça va ?

\- J'ai tellement envie que ce soit juste un cauchemar.

\- Scott a appelé. Je lui ai dit que tu le rappellerais plus tard. Je vais prévenir mon bureau que je prends quelques jours…

\- Non, je sais que tu es sur un gros boulot en ce moment. La CIA n'est pas du genre à faire dans le sentiment.

\- Mon amour, tu es plus important que mon boulot ! Je vais venir avec toi.

\- Ecoute, l'enterrement ne sera probablement pas avant deux jours. Je vais partir tout à l'heure pour Beacon Hills, hier soir j'ai réservé un vol. Là-bas, j'aurai plein de paperasse à faire, rien de bien glamour. Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre après-demain.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te laisser seul !

\- Scott sera avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur. Tu vas être en retard pour le boulot.

\- Bon, j'ai un algorithme à finir et je te rejoins mais c'est vraiment parce que tu insistes. Je n'aime pas te savoir sans moi pour traverser ça.

\- Tu seras à mes côtés quand j'en aurais le plus besoin, _dit-il en la prenant dans les bras_. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, _répondit-elle en l'embrassant_. Tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives là-bas et ce soir c'est moi qui t'appelle.

\- Très bien, _ajouta-t-il amusé de son comportement maternel_.

Il lui embrassa la main et elle partit s'habiller. Il but quelques gorgées de café mais ne put rien avaler. Il enfila un jogging, un t-shirt et chaussa ses baskets. Lydia s'apprêtait à partir :

\- Tu vas courir ?

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de me vider la tête et puis mon avion n'est que dans trois heures.

\- Très bien. Je pense fort à toi.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et la regarda partir. Il prit son portable, chercha dans ses listes musicales et sélectionna celle qu'il avait faite avec son père. Le jeune homme se rappela lui avoir fait quand il lui avait payé son premier i-phone. Ensemble, ils avaient sélectionné une vingtaine de musiques. Stiles l'avait ensuite transféré sur le sien car après tout, il s'agissait aussi des musiques de son enfance. Il sourit puis sortit et se mit à courir. Tout d'abord au rythme habituel puis il accéléra de plus en plus vite, traversant les bois adjacents à sa maison. Il finit par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle, s'appuyant contre un arbre. Comment allait-il trouver le courage de traverser le pays et affronter la mort de son père ? Il allait devoir faire face à tous ces gens qui connaissaient le shérif, tous ses amis qui seraient certainement là pour lui. Soudain, il pensa à Scott. Il n'avait pas le courage de l'appeler, pas maintenant. Il lui envoya alors un sms lui indiquant qu'il arriverait dans l'après-midi et qu'il l'appellerait quand il serait à Beacon Hills. Il savait que son frère de cœur comprendrait qu'il n'ait envie de parler à personne pour le moment puis il repartit en courant chez lui pour préparer ses affaires.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa ville natale, il prit un taxi et demanda à être amené chez son père. Une fois à destination, il paya son chauffeur, descendit du véhicule en prenant sa valise puis se retrouva devant la maison de son enfance. Il resta là, comme figé. Après quelques secondes, il trouva le courage de rentrer. Il laissa sa valise dans l'entrée puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sur la table, son père avait laissé une assiette vide et une bouteille de bière à moitié pleine, comme s'il allait revenir la finir et faire la vaisselle. Stiles regarda vers l'entrée, à espérer que son père arriverait, sa veste dans les mains comme quand il était gamin. Le jeune homme se rappelait qu'il prenait la veste de son père et le mettait directement à table. Comme presque tous les soirs, c'était lui qui avait fait à diner et le shérif n'avait qu'à s'asseoir et manger. Mais le shérif n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui. Il ferma les yeux, submergé par le chagrin quand son téléphone sonna.

\- Mon amour ? _demanda une voix familière_. Tu es arrivé ?

\- Oui, _répondit-il, fébrile_.

\- Tu es tout seul ?

\- Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Scott à sa clinique vétérinaire.

\- Tu sais que je préfère que tu ne sois pas seul.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, _ajouta-t-il, les larmes sur le point de tomber_. Je dois y aller.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon cœur, _finit-il en raccrochant_.

Se retrouver seul dans cette maison, le bouleversa. Il savait que les jours à venir allaient être riches en émotions mais il ne pensait pas que cela le mettrait dans un tel état. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, comme pour s'interdire de pleurer.

\- Je ne m'y ferai jamais que tu l'appelles « mon cœur ».

Stiles regarda à l'entrée de la cuisine et vit son meilleur ami. Là, le jeune homme ne perdit pas un instant et bondit dans les bras de l'alpha où il laissa échapper les sanglots qu'il avait retenus quelques instants auparavant. L'alpha serra fort son meilleur ami, peiné de le voir dans un tel état de tristesse.

\- Ca va aller Stiles, je suis là.


	2. Chapter 2

_**voici la suite**_

 _ **merci pour les reviews et à ma béta pour ses corrections !**_

* * *

Scott ne voulait pas rompre leur étreinte sachant pertinemment que son ami en avait grandement besoin. Après quelques instants, sentant Stiles cesser de sangloter, Scott le lâcha et sortit un mouchoir pour le lui donner. Le jeune homme accepta, bien embarrassé d'apparaître si malheureux devant son ami.

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Stiles, tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons. Tu viens d'arriver ?

\- Oui, j'ai pris un taxi.

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

\- J'avais besoin d'être seul. Tu comprends ?

\- Bien sûr. Et donc, Lydia n'est pas là ?

\- Je lui ai dit de ne me rejoindre qu'après-demain. Je ne veux pas qu'elle manque trop de jours à son travail. C'est important ce qu'elle fait, tu sais.

\- Tout comme toi !

\- Ouais.

\- Tu sais, ton père disait à qui voulait l'entendre que son fils travaillait à la cellule anti-terroriste du FBI. Il était fier de toi.

Cette anecdote fit sourire Stiles, il reconnut bien son père dans ces paroles.

\- Je vais devoir contacter les pompes funèbres. Tu sais où ils ont emmené son corps ?

\- Ma mère s'en occupe à l'hôpital. Viens, je t'y emmène.

Stiles accepta, bien conscient qu'il allait revoir son père pour la dernière fois, ce qui le stressait au plus haut point. Il commençait à ressentir les effets d'une crise de panique. Cela faisait une dizaine d'années qu'il n'en avait plus eue mais il savait en reconnaître les symptômes. Cependant, il avait appris depuis à les contrôler. Il se laissa conduire mais décida de changer de sujet.

\- Et toi, tu en es où de ton divorce avec Lauren ?

\- Ça suit son cours. Je dois savoir d'ici peu si j'obtiens la garde partagée pour Michael.

\- Tu auras la garde partagée de ton fils, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es un vétérinaire respecté, tu as ta propre clinique, un papa modèle ! Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché avec Lauren.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est le prix à payer pour ne pas lui avoir révélé mon secret. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était d'avoir une vie normale.

\- C'est peut-être un mal pour un bien. Tu aurais été malheureux de devoir lui cacher ça toute ta vie. Tu as eu un fils et ça, c'est génial.

\- Il grandit tellement vite si tu savais !

\- Quand je l'ai vu il y a trois mois il jouait déjà avec une balle de lacrosse malgré qu'il n'ait que 4 ans ! Ce doit être dans les gênes ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de gênes…

\- Deaton a fait des examens sur mon fils et il n'a rien d'un loup-garou !

\- Incroyable. Et à ce propos, Deaton va bien ?

\- Oui, il est parti aider sa sœur qui s'est retrouvée encore dans une sale affaire. Elle a voulu aider Deucalion mais elle a été gravement blessée. Il est à ses côtés pour un bon moment et donc je suis seul pour gérer la clinique. Enfin Liam m'aide beaucoup quand même.

\- Il est là ?

\- Non, il est en vacances en Europe ! Ils en ont, même en fac de droit !

\- C'est vrai, on est en juin, ce sont les grandes vacances ! J'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. Et ta mère, elle va bien ?

\- Oh oui, ça elle va bien. Argent prend bien soin d'elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils s'entendraient si bien !

\- Il chasse toujours ?

\- Non. Il a promis à mère d'arrêter lorsqu'il est revenu le mois dernier avec trois côtes fracturées. Il savait qu'elle n'en supporterait pas plus alors il arrête, pour elle.

\- C'est bien, elle mérite d'être heureuse. Tu l'appelles beau-papa ? _demanda le jeune homme, taquin_.

\- Même pas en rêve ! Il n'y a que ma mère qui l'appelle Chris. Moi ce sera toujours Argent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Chris, ça sonne faux !

Ils sourirent, profitant de ce petit instant de répit mais l'hôpital se rapprochait de plus en plus et Stiles sentait son cœur qui battait fortement et rapidement, ce que Scott remarqua aussitôt.

\- Tu sais, l'activité surnaturelle est plutôt calme en ce moment et quand bien même il y a un peu d'animation, c'est Liam qui s'en charge, _dit-il en se garant sur le parking de l'hôpital_.

\- Tu as prévenu Malia ? _ajouta Stiles, ignorant la diversion de l'alpha_.

\- Non.

\- Laisse-moi le faire, je l'appellerais. Je sais que mon père a toujours été là pour elle.

\- Ok.

Le silence régna alors dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Scott ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas brusquer son ami. Il savait que le premier mouvement devait venir de lui et que s'il ne bougeait pas, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter ce qui l'attendait. Après quelques instants, Stiles ouvrit la porte et descendit, suivit de l'alpha. Il était inutile de lui dire où aller, il savait pertinemment où se trouvait la morgue. Machinalement, il s'y rendit. Avant d'y entrer, il trouva Mélissa qui l'attendait. Quand il arriva, elle le prit dans ses bras, chagrinée de la mort d'un de ses meilleurs amis mais Stiles s'interdit de pleurer. Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, il avait déjà bien trop pleuré à son goût. Il devait se montrer fort dorénavant. Il remercia alors Mélissa qui lui intima de la suivre. Le corps du shérif était sur une table, recouvert d'un drap. Stiles n'attendit pas une quelconque permission et tira le drap jusqu'à la poitrine de son père. Ce dernier semblait si calme, si serein, comme endormi. Scott et Mélissa préférèrent laisser Stiles seul avec son père. Le jeune homme toucha la joue de Noah qui était cruellement froide et cela lui fit véritablement comprendre qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Aucun miracle possible. Stiles se pencha alors et embrassa le front du shérif avec tout l'amour et la douceur qu'un fils pouvait apporter à son père puis il resta un instant devant lui. Maintenant, il était orphelin et il ne lui restait plus que ses amis et sa femme. Il allait devoir se construire sa propre famille, c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Après quelques instants, Stiles remit le drap sur son père puis rejoignit Mélissa et Scott.

\- Tient, _dit-elle en lui donnant un sac_. Ce sont ses affaires personnelles que nous avons recueillies sur lui.

\- Merci. Mélissa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'il a souffert ?

\- Non mon grand. Il n'a rien senti.

\- Où a-t-il été retrouvé ?

\- D'après ce que Parrish m'en a dit, c'est un joggeur qui l'a retrouvé dans sa voiture, proche de la forêt, _répondit l'alpha_.

\- De la forêt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ?

\- Peut-être allait-il courir ?

\- Mon père avait horreur de courir en forêt, il préférait les stades. Et où c'était précisément ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Très bien, merci, _dit-il, suspicieux_. Je vais m'occuper de l'enterrement maintenant.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ? _demanda Scott_.

\- Oui, merci.

Le retour se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Scott ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider son ami mais il savait qu'il avait aussi besoin de se retrouver seul. Il le déposa alors et lui demanda s'il voulait diner avec lui mais le jeune homme déclina l'invitation. L'alpha n'insista pas. Il lui dit tout de même de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler, peu importait l'heure. Stiles le remercia puis rentra dans la maison. Il appela alors les pompes funèbres et régla les détails les plus macabres : la cérémonie religieuse, la musique qu'il fallait passer dans l'église mais aussi les honneurs qu'allaient lui porter ses collègues policiers au cimetière. Parrish lui avait téléphoné pour lui dire qu'il s'occupait de cette partie et Stiles l'en remercia. Il lui précisa qu'il viendrait le lendemain au poste pour récupérer les affaires de son père. Après cet appel, Stiles regarda l'heure : il était vingt heures passé. Il appela un taxi et se fit conduire jusque chez Malia. Le jeune homme préféra se rendre sur place afin de lui apprendre la nouvelle en personne. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, à croire qu'ils s'évitaient mutuellement, pour une raison qu'il ignorait d'ailleurs. Depuis leur rupture une dizaine d'années plus tôt, ils étaient restés amis mais sans plus, cependant il savait que le shérif avait été proche d'elle quand elle en avait eu besoin. Lorsqu'elle était en couple avec Stiles, le shérif l'avait traité comme sa propre fille et jamais elle ne l'oublia, se sentant redevable de cet homme mais Stiles se tenait tout de même au courant et demandait de ses nouvelles à Noah couramment. C'était ainsi qu'il avait appris qu'elle était devenue professeur de littérature au lycée de Beacon Hills.

Stiles se retrouva alors devant la porte de la maison de Malia. Il respira un grand coup et s'apprêta à frapper à la porte quand elle s'ouvrit subitement. Malia se trouvait face à lui.

\- Stiles ?

\- Malia, mais, euh, que… _dit-il en pointant son doigt en direction du ventre de la louve_.

\- Oh, je suis enceinte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai senti ton odeur dès que tu es descendu du taxi.

\- Tout va bien mon ange ? _demanda une voix masculine dans la maison_.

\- Dis-moi que je rêve ? _ajouta Stiles, ayant parfaitement reconnu la voix en question_.

Malia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Théo arriva derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Stiles ? _dit-il, gêné_.

\- Théo.

\- Oh, ne reste pas là, entre, _ajouta le jeune homme, avenant_.

\- Malia, je voulais juste t'annoncer que mon père est mort. Son enterrement sera après-demain à 11 heures dans l'église de Beacon Hills.

La jeune femme et son compagnon n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Stiles était déjà parti.


	3. Chapter 3

_**hello**_

 _ **merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir !**_

 _ **encore et toujours merci a ma beta !**_

 _ **voici le 3eme chapitre**_

* * *

Alors que Stiles était parti, Malia lui courut après. Elle sentait qu'il avait de la peine à cause de son père mais le sentiment dominant à cet instant présent, était la colère. Elle l'attrapa alors par le bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Mais enfin, tu ne peux pas m'annoncer ça comme ça et partir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Et comment c'est arrivé ? Je l'ai encore eu au téléphone avant-hier !

\- Rupture d'anévrisme. Malheureusement ça ne prévient pas ! Mais retourne voir… ton mari ! _dit-il en voyant l'alliance sur l'annulaire gauche de la louve_.

\- Stiles ! _continua-t-elle alors que le jeune homme avait recommencé à marcher_. Arrête bon dieu !

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? _ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers elle_. Tu pouvais faire ta vie avec n'importe qui mais Théo ? T'es sérieuse là ?

\- Il a changé Stiles. Il est prof, comme moi et on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait beaucoup de points en commun.

\- Tout le monde était au courant j'imagine ? Mon père, Scott, Lydia ?

\- Je savais que tu réagirais mal, c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de ne rien te dire. Tu étais à l'autre bout du pays et c'était mieux ainsi.

\- Ecoute-moi bien : jamais, je dis bien jamais, je ne lui pardonnerais ce qu'il a fait à mon père ! Il a failli mourir à l'époque ! Et je ne parle même pas de Scott !

Alors que Malia s'apprêtait à lui répondre, elle vit un changement de comportement chez Stiles. Il semblait comme perdu. Elle l'appela mais il ne put répondre qu'il s'écroula à terre.

* * *

Lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il reconnut rapidement l'odeur d'antiseptique typique des hôpitaux. Quelques rayons de soleil lui caressèrent les pupilles, ce qui le fit plisser les yeux. Il vit qu'il était relié à une perfusion et entendit que Scott était au téléphone, à l'autre bout de la chambre.

\- Oui, non, d'accord mais calme-toi, il va bien. Je… ok. A ce soir, _termina-t-il en raccrochant_. Stiles, comment vas-tu ?

\- Et bien, j'aurais pas voulu être à ta place, comment tu t'es fait démonter !

\- Rigole, vas-y, il s'agissait de Lydia ! Autant te dire que ce soir, c'est ton tour !

\- Oh, _répondit-il, peu rassuré_. Pourquoi tu l'as appelé ?

\- C'est elle qui m'a harcelé ce matin car elle ne parvenait pas à te joindre.

\- Ce matin ? Mais je… hier soir j'étais chez Malia… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu étais complètement déshydraté ! _répondit Mélissa en entrant dans la chambre et ayant entendu la question du jeune homme_. Réponds-moi honnêtement, depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé un vrai repas ?

\- Je ne sais plus.

\- Je vais te le dire moi, avant-hier ! _dit Scott_. C'est Lydia qui me l'a dit. T'es franchement pas raisonnable.

\- Tu dois absolument manger un vrai petit déjeuner, _continua Mélissa_. On va t'en apporter un.

\- Ne le prenez pas mal Mélissa mais je ne mangerais rien venant de cet hôpital. La dernière fois, c'était il y a une douzaine d'années et mon estomac s'en rappelle encore.

\- Alors je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut, _dit Scott_.

\- Non, on va y aller. Je suis reposé, j'ai fait le plein de glucose, allons-y, _commença-t-il en faisant mine de se lever_.

\- Stiles, _dit-elle en le retenant_. Tu ne peux pas…

\- Ecoutez, j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire encore aujourd'hui. Alors vous voulez bien me ramener la décharge que je puisse vous la signer et qu'on parte d'ici, s'il vous plait ?

\- Quel caractère !

\- Le même que mon père.

\- Bon, _dit-elle en soufflant_. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Je reviens.

Stiles lui fit signe de la tête et Mélissa sortit de la chambre mais le jeune homme n'allait pas attendre sagement que l'infirmière revienne. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un chariot.

\- Scott, trouve-moi un pansement dans ce chariot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- A ton avis, _répondit-il, moqueur_.

\- T'es pas croyable, _dit-il en lui donnant le pansement_.

\- Donne-moi mes fringues aussi s'il te plait.

Pendant que Scott sortit les affaires de son ami, Stiles retira l'aiguille qu'il avait sur la main et mit rapidement en place le pansement puis il enfila son pantalon et sa chemise. A cet instant, Mélissa revint avec le document à signer.

\- Crois-tu que parce que tu fais une tête de plus que moi je ne te mettrais pas la honte de ta vie ?

\- Heu, non, je n'en doute pas une seconde. C'est pourquoi on va vous laisser travailler tranquillement, _dit-il en signant le papier_. Merci Mélissa, _ajouta-t-il en lui embrassant la joue, taquin_.

Scott le suivit de près et sourit pendant qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi tu te marres ? _demanda Stiles_.

\- Parce que t'es mon héros !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Mec, jamais je parlerais comme ça à ma mère, je tiens trop à ma vie, même à mon âge !

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, heureux de constater qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas perdu leur complicité. Il emmena alors Stiles dans un snack où ils prirent un petit déjeuner complet. Le jeune homme avait d'abord rechigné puis il s'aperçut qu'il avait vraiment besoin de recharger ses batteries. Mais quelque chose le taraudait, il devait en parler avec Scott :

\- Scott, depuis quand tu sais pour Malia et Théo ?

\- Depuis que je suis revenu de mes études, lorsque Deaton m'a proposé d'être son associé.

\- Oh et il y a que moi que ça choque !

\- Je l'ai été au début. Et puis Malia a su me convaincre qu'il n'était plus le même Théo qui avait essayé de me tuer. Ceci dit, on ne sort pas entre copain si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Mais bon dieu, pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ?

\- A quoi bon ? Ça t'aurait foutu en rogne pour rien. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire et puis elle a l'air heureuse, tu ne crois pas que c'est ça qui compte au final ? Elle a le droit d'avoir sa propre famille. Tu éprouves encore des sentiments pour elle ?

\- Non, enfin je la considère comme une amie mais je ne faisais déjà pas confiance à Théo à l'époque, et je ne le fais pas encore aujourd'hui ! Toi oui ?

L'alpha ne sut que répondre. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas la réponse lui-même ! Son avis était encore partagé mais ce silence n'était pas du goût du jeune homme.

\- Tu sais quoi, oublie ma question. J'ai franchement pas le temps de parler de ça maintenant.

Il regarda alors sa montre et vit que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Il se dit qu'il réglerait cela plus tard avec Scott. Il sortit quelques billets qu'il laissa sur la table et se leva.

\- Où vas-tu ? _demanda l'alpha, déçu_.

\- Au poste de police, je dois récupérer les affaires de mon père.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Non, pas la peine, c'est à trois rues d'ici. Ça va aller.

\- Ok. Tiens-moi au courant, tu veux et inutile de te dire de manger car ce soir, ta femme va s'en occuper.

\- Très drôle.

A cet instant, son téléphone sonna et Stiles vit qu'il s'agissait de Lydia. Il le montra à Scott :

\- Premier round ! A tout à l'heure !

Il partit tout en répondant à sa femme. Il la laissa parler et parler et parler encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle avait horreur quand il faisait ça ! Il savait pertinemment qu'il fallait qu'elle extériorise les choses et dans ce genre de cas de figure, il avait pour habitude de simplement attendre et l'écouter.

\- Tu sais que tu vas me rendre folle à faire ça !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur. A quelle heure tu arrives que je vienne te chercher ?

\- C'est inutile, je louerais une voiture et ce soir je rapporte le repas !

\- D'accord. Bon voyage alors !

En raccrochant, il s'aperçut qu'il était arrivé devant le poste de police. Il entra alors et remarqua que les lieux étaient étonnement calmes. Il s'avança vers le bureau de son père, presque machinalement. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il vit que Parrish regardait les dossiers en cours.

\- Bonjour Shérif, _dit le jeune homme_.

\- Stiles !

L'adjoint se dirigea vers Stiles et le serra dans ses bras. Le jeune homme avait toujours bien aimé Parrish. Non seulement il les avait toujours aidé mais il était droit et honnête, comme l'était son père.

\- Ce n'est pas moi le shérif.

\- Ce poste te revient pourtant de droit, tu étais son premier adjoint et il aurait voulu que tu lui succèdes, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

\- Merci. Demain, j'aimerais dire quelques mots à l'église, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non bien sûr.

\- Tu prendras la parole toi aussi ?

Mais Stiles ne réussit pas à répondre. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça et il ne s'en sentait pas le courage pour le moment. Cependant, il allait bien devoir le faire, son père le méritait. Parrish comprit que sa question avait mis Stiles mal à l'aise.

\- Je te laisse mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire, je peux m'occuper de vider son bureau.

\- Non, je veux le faire. Merci… Parrish ?

\- Oui.

\- Scott m'a dit que le corps de mon père a été retrouvé proche de la forêt. C'était où exactement ?

\- Peu importe Stiles…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

\- C'était non loin du Nemeton.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas ? Il t'avait parlé d'une enquête en cours qui touchait au surnaturel ?

\- Non. Mais Stiles, il est mort d'une rupture d'anévrisme, ça ne ressemble pas vraiment au modus operandi du surnaturel ! Oublie ça, tu veux ?

Le jeune homme ne renchérit pas et Parrish sortit en fermant la porte. Stiles resta à observer cette pièce qu'il connaissait aussi bien que sa chambre. Il y avait passé tellement de temps depuis sa plus tendre enfance puisqu'il venait après l'école pour faire ses devoirs en attendant la fin de la garde de son père. Combien de fois s'était-il endormi sur le canapé de ce bureau à cause des heures supplémentaires que faisait son père ? Il prit alors un carton et commença à le remplir. Il vit une photo de lui et de son père qui avait été prise le jour de son admission au FBI. Chacun avait mis son insigne en évidence pour la pose de la photo. Scott avait raison, son père était tellement fier de lui ! Puis il ouvrit les tiroirs et fit une trouvaille qui n'avait pas de prix. Il tomba sur un presse papier qu'il avait confectionné lorsqu'il était en maternel. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que son père l'aurait gardé après tant d'années ! Il continua alors à empaqueter les affaires du shérif. Il s'aperçut que l'après-midi était bien entamée quand il finit le dernier carton. Il prit alors la seule chose qui restait de son père : sa veste de shérif. Il la serra contre lui. Elle portait encore l'odeur de son père qu'il aurait reconnu parmi mille car Noah avait le même parfum depuis autant que Stiles s'en rappelle. Il savait que c'était Claudia qui lui avait acheté cette marque et jamais il n'avait décidé de la changer. Ensuite, il sortit et demanda à Parrish de l'aider à ramener les cartons chez lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il entreposa les cartons dans l'entrée puis il décida d'aller dans sa chambre. Il prit des affaires propres et se doucha. L'eau chaude qui ruisselait sur son corps lui détendit les muscles et lui fit un bien fou. Puis il sortit, se sécha, enfila un boxer, un pantalon et un t-shirt. Il s'apprêtait à ranger les affaires de son père qu'il avait récupéré du poste de police mais il fut stoppé en passant devant la porte de la chambre parentale. Il vit son ancien tableau transparent qui l'aidait à l'époque à résoudre les affaires avec Scott. Il s'approcha et vit que son père avait noté des choses dessus :

« Crises cardiaques, embolies pulmonaires, avc, rupture d'anévrisme, 10 morts en 1 mois = coïncidences ? »

Le sang de Stiles ne fit qu'un tour ! Se pourrait-il que son père ait découvert quelque chose ? Il vit aussi une photo du Nemeton et une liste avec les noms des dix victimes. Sans attendre, il enfila une paire de baskets et partit en courant direction la forêt. Elle était à une dizaine de kilomètres mais il devait s'y rendre pour savoir si quelque chose de surnaturel était lié à la mort de son père.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sortez les mouchoirs ! Est venu le moment de l'enterrement !**_

 _ **Un très grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**_

 _ **Toujours merci à ma béta !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Après une heure de course, Stiles se retrouva devant le nemeton. Même dans le noir, il savait où il se trouvait. Il approcha, observant la moindre racine qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour sans jamais trouver un quelconque indice. Il pesta de ne rien trouver alors que son père avait visiblement une piste avant de mourir.

\- Et merde !

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? _dit Scott_.

\- Wow ! Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ou quoi ? Et toi ?

\- C'est l'agent fédéral qui me pose la question ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu éludes ma question par une autre, technique de diversion !

\- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de regarder X-Files ! Non mais sérieusement, tu ne peux pas m'avoir senti d'aussi loin, si ?

\- Disons qu'on m'a orienté. Parrish m'a appelé après t'avoir déposé. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais demandé où ton père a précisément été retrouvé.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser tomber quand tu ne m'as pas répondu hier ?

\- J'ai cru naïvement que tu aurais autre chose à penser.

\- C'est le cas, _admit-il, penaud_. Mais j'ai trouvé chez mon père une liste de personnes, toutes décédées de « mort naturelle » ce dernier mois. Dix personnes, Scott. Dix ! Et il y avait la photo du nemeton, c'est pourquoi je suis venu ici.

\- A pied ?!

\- En courant.

\- Stiles, tu as peut-être juste envie de croire que ton père n'est pas simplement mort de cause naturelle, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Ecoute, je connais mon père et ses méthodes d'investigation, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris bordel !

\- Ok. Voila ce que je te propose : il est tard et demain, on enterre ton père. Alors je te ramène chez toi et on en reparlera quand tout sera fini. S'il y a quelque chose de louche, on le trouvera mais il y a un temps pour tout et pour le moment, tu dois dire au revoir à ton père. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'en pense que je n'aime pas quand tu as raison !

\- Allez, viens.

Scott ramena alors Stiles en voiture. En arrivant devant sa maison, le jeune homme vit une voiture de location.

\- Deuxième round, _dit-il en voyant Lydia sortir de la maison_.

\- Tu fais moins ton malin, là ! _ajouta Scott, amusé_.

\- Stiles, ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Tu es parti sans ton portable !

\- Salut mon cœur, _dit-il en sortant de voiture et en l'embrassant_.

\- N'essaie pas de m'amadouer ! Je connais tous tes tours de passe-passe !

\- Hey Lydia ! _dit Scott en descendant de voiture_.

\- Salut Scott, _répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras_.

\- Bon, je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie. Lydia, fais en sorte qu'il mange un morceau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère ! _rétorqua la jeune femme_.

\- Traître ! _chuchota Stiles à son meilleur ami_.

Scott sourit puis partit tandis que Lydia et Stiles rentrèrent dans la maison. Elle réussit difficilement à lui faire avaler un repas puis ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher cependant, Stiles ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Ne tenant plus, il se leva vers deux heures du matin et alla dans la cuisine. Il savait où son père cachait le whisky, bien qu'il n'y ait plus vraiment de raison de le planquer mais c'était la force de l'habitude ! Il se servit un verre puis s'assit à table avec un papier et un stylo. Il tenta de trouver des idées sur ce qu'il allait dire pendant la cérémonie mais les mots ne voulaient pas venir. Il finit son verre, déprimé, quand il vit Lydia à l'entrée de la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Je vais devoir prendre la parole pendant la cérémonie mais je ne trouve pas les mots.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mon amour. Ça va te venir naturellement. Depuis quand tu as besoin de préparer ce que tu vas dire alors que tout est là, _dit-elle en posant sa main sur le cœur de son homme_.

\- J'aimerais être aussi confiant que tu l'es.

\- Disons que je le suis pour deux. Allez viens, il faut que tu essaies de dormir un peu.

Stiles abdiqua et finit par suivre sa bien-aimée bien qu'il ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Au petit matin, il se leva, laissant Lydia dormir encore un peu. Une journée épuisante les attendait et il voulait lui laisser encore quelques minutes de répit. Il fit du café, s'en servit une tasse et alla sous l'appentis à l'arrière de la maison. Là, il put voir les rosiers qu'entretenait son père dans le jardin. Claudia les avait planté et y faisait attention comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Après sa mort, le shérif avait tenu à garder ces rosiers et à en prendre soin. Automatiquement, Stiles avait pris le pli dès qu'il fut en âge de s'en occuper et les taillait régulièrement quand il vivait encore à Beacon Hills. Il constata d'ailleurs que certains pieds de rosiers en avaient besoin. Il posa sa tasse, prit le sécateur dans l'armoire du jardin et commença à s'en occuper. Il n'entendit pas Lydia qui le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Il n'y a rien de plus sexy qu'un homme qui cuisine ou qui jardine ! _dit-elle en buvant dans la tasse du jeune homme_.

\- Quelle chance tu as alors puisque je fais les deux ! Bien dormi ? _demanda-t-il en coupant une rose et en la donnant à sa femme_.

\- Autant que possible quand tu dors à côté d'une véritable tornade.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas arrêté de tourner dans le lit. Ce soir je dormirai sur le canapé.

\- Mais non gros bêta ! _ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant_. Bon, je vais aller me préparer.

\- Oh merde !

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- J'ai complètement oublié de prendre un costume !

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois venue avec deux valises ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans toi ?

\- On se le demande !

A cet instant elle partit et il ressentit soudainement la peine que son père avait dû éprouver quand il avait perdu Claudia. En effet, si lui devait perdre Lydia, il serait dévasté ! Alors sachant que son père était passé par là le remonta encore plus dans son estime.

* * *

La matinée passa à une vitesse folle. Il mit un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et prit sa cravate. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le nœud quand Lydia arriva et se mit face à lui puis se saisit de la cravate.

\- Je n'ai jamais su faire un nœud de cravate, _dit-il_. C'était toujours mon père qui les faisait… ou toi ! Il a bien tenté de m'expliquer maintes et maintes fois mais rien n'y faisait. Il pestait, me disant que j'avais beau être intelligent dans beaucoup de domaines mais que je n'étais pas capable de faire un simple noeud de cravate. Pour tout t'avouer, je n'ai jamais cherché à retenir les mouvements parce que j'adorais quand il le faisait, ça me faisait sentir comme un gamin qui aurait toujours besoin de son père… Comment je vais faire maintenant qu'il n'est plus là ?

\- Je vais te dire comment tu vas faire, _répondit-elle en finissant le nœud de cravate_. Un pas après l'autre, mon amour. Un pas après l'autre.

Elle l'embrassa alors tendrement sur le front et lui apporta sa veste qu'il mit aussitôt. Avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser, il se retrouva entouré de ses amis dans l'église. Devant l'autel, il y avait le cercueil de son père avec le drapeau américain posé dessus. L'église était remplie de civils mais aussi de beaucoup de policiers en uniforme. Son cœur battait fort, ses mains étaient moites et inconsciemment, sa respiration s'accéléra. Scott posa alors la main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Ce dernier se retourna et presque machinalement, il serra fort l'alpha dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que le prêtre entre et se place devant l'autel.

\- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour rendre hommage à un protecteur de cette ville, à un ami, à un père, Noah Stilinski. Nous sommes ici aussi pour apporter notre soutien et notre amour à son fils ici présent…

Stiles sentait que Lydia lui serrait la main. Les paroles du prêtre la touchaient énormément et il savait qu'elle luttait pour ne pas pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Lui-même, avait bien du mal à ne rien laisser paraître. Après les paroles prononcées par le représentant de Dieu, Parrish se leva et se plaça à son tour devant l'autel :

\- Nous voulions, en ce jour, vous dire au revoir. Notre peine est immense et votre perte est une vraie douleur au cœur et à l'âme. Vous étiez pour nous tous un modèle, un exemple à suivre. Personnellement, je vous considérais même comme un père. Reposez en paix, nous prenons le relais.

A cet instant, une dizaine de policiers se levèrent et se répartirent autour de Parrish. L'un d'eux appuya sur sa radio :

\- Sherif Stilinski ?... Sherif Stilinski ?... Pas de réponse. La radio du shérif Stilinski ne transmettra plus d'appel après trente ans de services. Protéger et servir.

Les policiers, simultanément, se mirent au garde à vous pendant une dizaine de secondes. L'instant était solennel et rempli d'émotion. Puis ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leur place. Lydia regarda alors Stiles, l'intimant à se rendre devant l'autel à son tour. Ils échangèrent un regard empli de tristesse. Elle embrassa la main du jeune homme et ce dernier se leva et s'avança devant le cercueil de son père.

\- Mon père était fantastique. Si je suis devenu policier aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui. Il m'a inculqué ses valeurs, le fait d'être toujours là pour les autres comme il l'a toujours fait tout au long de sa vie. Quand ma mère est morte, il a tout assumé tout seul, il m'a élevé, il m'a aimé et je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Je suis tellement fier d'être son fils… Le meilleur souvenir que j'ai de mon père, c'est quand je suis revenu pour lui annoncer que j'allais rentrer au FBI. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, puis ensuite il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et il m'a dit qu'il était heureux, _continua-t-il les larmes aux yeux_. Alors, vas-y papa, vas rejoindre maman, ça fait longtemps qu'elle t'attend. Quant à nous, on se retrouvera… on se retrouve toujours.

Il posa sa main sur ses lèvres puis la mit sur le cercueil du shérif. Il resta une poignée de secondes ainsi puis il rejoignit Lydia qu'il prit dans ses bras. C'était comme s'il venait enfin de réaliser qu'il ne reverrait plus son père. S'ensuivit l'enterrement au cimetière. Noah allait être inhumé aux côtés de sa femme adorée. Stiles, lui, était comme anesthésié et suivait simplement le mouvement. Lorsque le cercueil commença à descendre en terre, Scott se mit aux côtés de son meilleur ami et posa sa main sur sa nuque. Stiles le regarda alors, les yeux remplis de larmes et ne put résister à le serrer dans ses bras. L'alpha n'arriva pas à retenir ses larmes non plus et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le cercueil atteigne le fond. Ensuite, chacune des personnes sur place prit une rose et la fit tomber sur le cercueil.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Stiles accueillit dans sa maison une multitude de personnes qui connaissaient son père. Il faisait mine de tenir le coup mais Scott et Lydia voyaient bien que ce n'était qu'une façade, ils ne le connaissaient que trop bien. Puis Malia approcha du jeune homme :

\- Tu es venue seule ? dit-il.

\- Stiles, on ne peut pas faire la paix, au moins pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu as raison, désolé.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Il faut bien.

\- Je sens qu'il y a autre chose que de la peine, je me trompe ? On dirait de l'anxiété, comme de l'impatience mais aussi de la colère.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point tu dis les choses… franchement. Tu me connais, je suis un éternel impatient !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer la comédie avec moi, tu le sais. Surtout, n'hésite pas à me dire si je peux aider.

\- Ok.

\- Et... Stiles ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton père. Tu sais à quel point je l'aimais.

\- Merci… Excuse-moi.

S'en était trop pour le jeune homme. Il s'était retenu toute la journée et là, il était en train de craquer alors il monta en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'y appuya puis se laissa glisser à terre tout en déversant toutes les larmes de son corps. A ce moment, on frappa à sa porte mais il ne répondit pas, il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

\- Mon amour, ouvre-moi s'il te plait.

Stiles entendit la voix de sa femme et décida de se lever et de lui ouvrir. Quand elle vit dans quel état il était, elle le prit dans ses bras pour lui apporter ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu de sérénité. Cela fit du bien au jeune homme qui serra sa femme contre lui pendant un bon moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? _demanda-t-elle en desserrant leur étreinte_.

\- Je ne veux plus voir tous ces gens, je veux qu'ils partent, je n'en peux plus.

\- Ecoute, je vais m'en occuper avec Scott. En attendant, tu n'as qu'à rester là, ok ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mon amour.

Elle l'embrassa puis sortit de la chambre et descendit pour aller à la rencontre de Scott. Ce dernier était en train de ranger la multitude de repas que les gens avaient apportés.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais cette manie d'apporter autant de nourriture aux enterrements ! _dit l'alpha_. Au moins tu auras de quoi nourrir Stiles pour les prochains jours ! Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il commence à saturer. Il ne veut plus voir personne.

\- Ouais, désolé mais je vous ai entendu. J'ai été à l'affût toute la journée à écouter son rythme cardiaque et ses paroles. Je m'inquiète pour lui.

\- Je sais, moi aussi. Il veut qu'on fasse partir tout le monde.

\- Ok. Au boulot.

Les personnes sur place mirent une bonne demi-heure avant de tous partir. Une fois tranquille, Scott décida de monter voir son meilleur ami. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il le vit en train de regarder un dvd. Il s'agissait d'une vidéo qu'avait faite Stiles quand il était adolescent. Son père avait eu la grande idée de lui offrir un caméscope numérique pour ses 12 ans.

\- Hey, _dit l'alpha_.

\- Scott, assieds-toi.

Sur la vidéo, on pouvait voir que Stiles était en train de filmer son père dans son bureau.

 _« - Wow, le département t'envoie un cadeau ?_ dit le jeune homme.

 _\- Ne t'emballe pas, c'est un téléphone portable pour le boulot !_

 _\- Papa, c'est un smartphone ! Tu te rends compte, c'est génial !_

 _\- Euh ce téléphone est pour mon boulot, pas pour toi !_

 _\- Ouais, ouais, je sais ! Fais voir ?_

 _\- Fais attention, tu veux, ça coûte une petite fortune !_

 _\- Tu m'étonnes, tu peux te connecter à internet, consulter ton agenda et tes mails !_

 _\- Mais il fait téléphone aussi quand même ? »_

Stiles partit en fou rire en regardant cette vidéo. Scott le suivit dans son délire quand il se rendit compte que son ami s'était arrêté. Il le regarda puis comprit qu'il était en train de réfléchir. Soudain, il le vit se lever et se précipiter dans la chambre de son père où il le suivit sans attendre. Il le vit prendre le sac des affaires personnelles du shérif que lui avait remis Mélissa à la morgue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda Scott_.

\- Quand tu veux savoir ce qu'a fait une personne en dernier, tu vérifies son téléphone portable !

\- Oh, ok.

Stiles alluma le téléphone et consulta l'historique des appels : il vit que son père avait eu Malia la veille de sa mort et un numéro qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Tu connais ce numéro, _dit-il en le montrant à Scott_.

\- Non. On peut appeler Parrish…

\- Pas besoin. Tu oublies où je travaille ?

Stiles sortit son téléphone professionnel et chercha à qui appartenait ce numéro de téléphone.

\- Voilà ! Il s'agit de Nina Miller. Tu la connais ?

\- Non.

\- Alors allons lui parler !


	5. Chapter 5

_**voila un nouveau chapitre !**_

 _ **encore merci pour vos reviews !**_

 _ **Pour répondre à la question dans la review laissée par la guest, tu n'auras la réponse qu'au dernier chapitre, un peu de patience ! Et désolée pour toutes ces émotions !**_

 _ **Toujours merci à ma béta !**_

 _ **bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Scott et Stiles se rendirent au domicile de Nina Miller. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de l'appartement quand il reçut un sms :

\- Lydia n'a pas vraiment apprécié qu'on parte de la maison si vite.

\- En même temps ça se comprend ! _répondit l'alpha_. Tu lui as raconté l'histoire en quatrième vitesse et on est parti aussitôt !

\- Oui, alors ne lui répète pas, mais c'est ma combine pour ne pas lui laisser le choix ! Je sais, ce n'est pas sympa mais elle est tellement intelligente que sinon, elle trouve toujours une parade ! Crois-moi, il y a du vécu ! _finit-il en frappant à la porte_.

\- Vous vous êtes bien trouvé quand même, j'en serais presque jaloux !

\- C'est sûr, j'ai trouvé la perle rare mais d'être en couple avec une personne super intelligente, ce n'est pas toujours facile ! Ceci dit, on s'aime, c'est le principal.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a personne.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai amené mon insigne ! _dit le jeune homme_. Je vais demander des infos aux voisins.

Tandis que Stiles se rendait à la porte d'à côté, le téléphone de Scott sonna. Il fit signe à son ami et s'éloigna mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait arrêter le jeune agent. Il frappa et une septuagénaire lui ouvrit.

\- Bonjour Madame, je fais une enquête de voisinage, _commença-t-il en lui montrant son badge_ , et je voulais parler à votre voisine, Nina Miller, mais elle ne semble pas répondre.

\- Oh vous savez mon petit monsieur ça fait un bon moment qu'on ne l'a pas revu. Pas depuis son accident il y a plusieurs mois !

\- Son accident ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Un accident de voiture. La pauvre a passé des semaines à l'hôpital mais je n'en sais pas plus. Elle a des problèmes ?

\- Non, du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci Madame et bonne journée !

Stiles resta perplexe devant les informations qu'il venait d'obtenir. Il se rapprocha alors de son ami et l'entendit s'énerver au téléphone.

\- Ca fait un mois que je n'ai pas vu mon fils, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !... J'en ai rien à foutre que tu attendes le jugement ! C'est aussi mon fils ! Allo ? Allo ? Et merde !

\- Scott ?

\- Wow ! _dit-il, surpris_.

\- Et bien, le fait que je parvienne à te surprendre me montre que tu as la tête ailleurs. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien, qu'as-tu appris ?

\- Scott, ça marche dans les deux sens l'amitié ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Lauren refuse que je voie Michael dans l'attente du jugement. Elle va me rendre folle !

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Avec Lydia, on connait un super avocat, il te réglerait ça en un rien de temps !

\- Je voulais éviter d'en arriver là.

\- Mais elle ne te laisse pas trop le choix si j'ai bien compris ! Tu ne dois pas hésiter à me parler de tes problèmes. Avant, c'était ce qu'on faisait !

\- Je ne voulais pas en rajouter, tu as suffisamment de choses à gérer en ce moment.

\- Tout comme toi et pourtant tu es là, à m'aider !

\- D'ailleurs, tu as obtenu des infos ?

\- Ouais, Nina Miller a apparemment eu un accident de la route il y a plusieurs mois mais depuis, personne ne l'a revu ici. Je suis tombé sur la commère du quartier !

\- Un accident tu dis… Attends, _dit-il en composant un numéro de téléphone_. Allo maman, tu as commencé ta garde ?

\- Oui chéri pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu peux regarder si tu as un dossier médical au nom de Nina Miller, elle aurait eu un accident de la route il y a quelques mois.

\- C'est pour quoi ?

\- Elle est peut-être impliquée dans la mort du shérif.

\- Mais enfin il est mort d'une rupture…

\- Maman, fais-nous confiance, _ajouta-t-il en la mettant sur haut-parleur_.

\- Bon, je cherche, une seconde… Oui, j'ai bien une Nina Miller il y a trois mois. Elle a subi un gros trauma crânien mais elle s'en serait remise.

\- Et quand est-elle sortie de l'hôpital ?

\- Il y a dix semaines.

\- Ok, merci maman, _termina-t-il en raccrochant_.

\- Ca collerait mais pourquoi et surtout comment elle serait responsable de ces morts !

\- C'était certainement ce que ton père devait chercher.

\- On doit absolument voir le rapport de l'accident.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent au poste de police. Etant le fils du shérif et agent fédéral de surcroit, Stiles n'eut pas de difficultés à obtenir le dossier en question :

\- Alors ? _demanda l'alpha_.

\- Un banal accident. Un chauffard ivre l'a renversé. Un certain Spencer Witter, en attente de jugement… mais attends.

\- Quoi ? _demanda Scott en voyant son ami sortir une liste de noms de sa poche_. C'est quoi ça ?

\- La liste des fameuses morts naturelles… ah voila ! Spencer Witter est le premier de la liste, je savais que ça me disait quelque chose !

\- Etrange coïncidence…

\- On doit absolument la retrouver !

\- Mais comment ? Apparemment elle n'habite plus à son appartement.

\- Mon père a dû avoir le même raisonnement que nous. Ne la trouvant pas à son appartement et soupçonnant que cela touchait au surnaturel, il s'est forcément rendu au Nemeton ! On doit y retourner.

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures quand ils arrivèrent au Nemeton. Stiles envoya un message à Lydia pour lui indiquer leur position et surtout qu'elle arrête de le harceler. Elle semblait nerveuse, ce que le jeune homme pouvait concevoir mais cela le ralentissait tout autant dans ses investigations. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la souche mais il n'y avait pas plus d'indices que lors de leur précédente venue.

\- Scott, il faut absolument que tu te concentres et que tu dissocies toutes les odeurs qu'il y a ici.

\- Ok.

\- Décris-moi ce que tu sens.

\- Je sens les résidus des corps des chimères.

\- Après tant d'années ?

\- C'est le genre d'odeur qui ne s'en va pas.

\- D'accord. Autre chose ?

\- Ouais, c'est plutôt un parfum.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je reconnais distinctement une senteur… Du jasmin.

\- Oh…

\- Quoi ?

\- Comme le parfum de ma mère.

\- C'est à cause de ça que le shérif a compris que j'étais impliquée, _dit une voix derrière eux_.

\- Vous êtes Nina Miller ? _demanda Stiles, surpris_.

\- Oui, et vous ?

\- Nous sommes venus pour vous arrêter pour meurtres, _continua le jeune homme_.

\- Je pensais qu'en éliminant le shérif, ce problème serait résolu…

\- C'était mon père !

\- Il n'y avait rien de personnel, _commença-t-elle_. Ca m'a même peiné plus qu'autre chose car c'était lui qui était arrivé sur les lieux de mon accident en premier et qui m'avait gardé éveillée jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment qu'il avait senti mon parfum et m'avait avoué que sa femme avait le même. Et c'est aussi à cause de cette odeur qu'il m'a retrouvé. Apparemment les dépouilles dont je m'étais occupée empestaient le jasmin. Sacré enquêteur quand même !

\- Pourquoi tuer ? _l'interrompit l'alpha_.

\- Pour me venger !

\- Spencer Witter, _rétorqua Stiles_.

\- Il ne l'a pas volé ! Il n'avait pas le moindre remords !

\- Mais pourquoi les autres ?

\- Et bien disons que j'y ai pris gout. Ceci dit, Monsieur le fils du shérif, tous ceux qui sont morts le méritaient ! C'étaient des violeurs et des assassins !

\- Et mon père alors ?

\- C'est malheureux à dire mais c'est un dommage collatéral.

Stiles, en entendant ces paroles, partit au quart de tour et bondit sur Nina. Il la fit basculer en arrière et ils tombèrent à terre.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette souche m'a attirée jusqu'ici et elle me donne de la force ! Je vais te le montrer !

Elle posa alors sa main sur la poitrine de Stiles et ce dernier commença à sentir son cœur se serrer. Petit à petit, la douleur s'amplifia et devint insupportable. Scott, voyant la scène et sentant la souffrance de son meilleur ami grandissante, décida de s'interposer. Il attrapa Stiles et le glissa sur le côté puis il saisit Nina par la gorge et la souleva à bout de bras mais cette dernière n'avait pas dans l'idée de se laisser faire. Elle posa ses mains sur les tempes de l'alpha et ce dernier, presque instantanément, ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans la tête, le forçant même à poser Nina à terre.

\- Pourquoi vous m'obligez à vous faire mal ? _dit-elle en voyant Scott se relever_. Mais qu'est-ce que… Tu ne devrais pas être en vie ! Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

\- Un alpha ! _répondit-il en grognant_.

\- Qu'importe !

Elle attaqua de plus belle avec la même stratégie, obligeant son adversaire à poser un genou à terre tellement la douleur était violente, même pour un alpha. Ce dernier se mit à hurler.

\- Tu as résisté à un AVC, voyons jusqu'où tu peux tenir !

L'alpha crut que sa tête allait exploser, sa vision se troublait et il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme.

\- Ce que tu ressens là, ce sont une multitude de caillots dans ton cerveau qui bouchent des vaisseaux ! Tu ne pourras pas me résister.

\- Arrêtez ! _réussit à dire Stiles_.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous en mêler ! _répondit-elle_.

Tandis que sa main gauche était posée sur la tempe de Scott afin de lui infliger des AVC à répétition, elle orienta sa main droite vers Stiles et constata qu'à distance, elle parvenait à faire pression sur le cœur du jeune homme.

\- Je vous ai dit que cette souche d'arbre me donne plus de forces ! Je peux maintenant vous attaquer à distance !

Bien qu'il était déjà en souffrance, Nina accentua son action et Stiles commença à avoir sa vue s'obscurcir. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre car, à cet instant, la douleur n'était plus.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bon, ok, ce n'était pas sympa de vous laisser avec un cliff pareil mais on est un auteur sadique, ou on ne l'est pas !**_

 _ **merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment très apprécié !**_

 _ **merci à ma béta !**_

 _ **bonne lecture**_

* * *

Lorsque Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il eut comme une impression de déjà-vu. En effet, l'avant-veille, il s'était aussi réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment il avait fait pour arriver ici. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Lydia, qui s'était endormie la tête appuyée sur le lit, contre lui. Il sourit puis lui caressa la joue ce qui fit réagir aussitôt la jeune femme.

\- Oh mon dieu ! _dit-elle en se levant et en l'embrassant_. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'est passé dessus, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment la sensation que ça fasse…

\- J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre ! _répondit-elle, en pleurs_.

\- Mais enfin, ne te mets pas dans cet état, je suis là, je vais bien.

\- Stiles, quand je t'ai trouvé ton cœur ne battait plus !

\- Viens là, _dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras_.

La jeune femme avait véritablement eu peur de perdre l'amour de sa vie pour toujours. Stiles attendit quelques instants, le temps que sa bien-aimée se calme dans ses bras. Puis il prit son visage entre ses mains et avec ses pouces, essuya les larmes sur les joues de Lydia. Elle posa alors ses mains sur celles de son homme et ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment, puis elle se redressa et s'assit sur le lit.

\- C'est grâce à toi que je suis dans ce lit ?

\- A partir du moment où j'ai reçu ton message m'indiquant que vous alliez au Nemeton, j'avais cette sensation d'urgence, que quelque chose de grave allait arriver et je ne prends pas ce genre de pressentiment à la légère, tu le sais. Alors je suis partie aussitôt à votre rencontre. Lorsque je suis arrivée, tu étais par terre en train d'agoniser et Scott était à genoux devant cette fille. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai hurlé. Elle a été propulsée à plusieurs mètres puis elle s'est enfuie. J'ai couru vers toi mais tu ne respirais plus et tu n'avais plus de pouls ! Je t'ai alors fait un massage cardiaque et un bouche-à-bouche.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, une fois de plus. Et Scott, où est-il ? Il s'est remis ?

\- Mon amour…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda-t-il, inquiet_. Lydia ?

\- Une fois que tu étais revenu parmi nous, je suis allée voir Scott qui restait à terre. J'ai tenté de le réveiller mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

Stiles lui raconta alors ce que Nina leur avait révélé.

\- Il y a quand même des zones d'ombre dans tout ça, _dit-elle_. On n'a toujours pas d'explication sur ses « pouvoirs ».

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Je veux aller voir Scott, _ajouta-il en faisant mine de se lever_.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? _rétorqua-t-elle en se posant devant lui, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger de son lit._

\- Je te l'ai dit, je dois voir Scott.

\- Mon amour, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. Cette fille t'a infligé un infarctus ! Ton cœur n'a pas eu de dommage majeur mais il subsiste une arythmie.

\- Je vois… mais on peut vivre avec ça, il y a des traitements, non ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Tu sais que je ne laisserais pas tomber mon meilleur ami.

\- Je le sais bien mais je veux juste que tu ne prennes pas ça à la légère.

\- C'est d'accord.

Stiles prit alors la main de Lydia dans la sienne et lui sourit puis il tenta de se lever mais vacilla aussitôt. Heureusement, la jeune femme avait prévu cela et l'avait rattrapé à temps.

\- Wow, il s'est passé quoi là ? _demanda Stiles_.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ton corps va s'en remettre comme si tu avais juste passé une mauvaise nuit ?

\- Ok, ok ! C'est mon premier infarctus, je ne pouvais pas deviner !

\- Ne plaisante pas avec ça…

\- D'accord, à condition que tu m'emmènes voir Scott mais surtout que tu me donnes mes affaires. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me trimballer le cul à l'air avec cette fichue blouse !

\- Dommage, c'est une partie de toi que j'aime particulièrement.

\- Peut-être mais il t'est réservé exclusivement !

Lydia aida donc son compagnon à s'habiller puis à rejoindre la chambre de son meilleur ami. Mélissa était assise sur une chaise à ses côtés, dans l'espoir qu'il se réveille, quand elle vit Stiles et Lydia entrer. Elle se leva et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, rassurée de voir qu'il allait bien malgré ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

\- Tu te sens bien ? _demanda-t-elle_.

\- Mieux que Scott en tout cas. Il ne répond à aucuns stimuli ?

\- Non mais mon expérience en lycanthropie a ses limites. Que lui a-t-elle fait ?

\- Dans mon souvenir, elle a dit qu'elle lui avait provoqué plusieurs AVC. C'est peut-être trop lourd à guérir d'un coup, même pour un alpha. Vous avez eu Deaton ?

\- Oui mais il n'a jamais été confronté à un alpha dans le coma ! _répondit l'infirmière_.

\- Peter ? Il a été dans le coma après l'incendie de la maison Hale, _ajouta Lydia_.

\- Oui mais il n'était pas un alpha à l'époque. Il y a forcément quelque chose à faire…

Lydia réfléchit à la façon d'aider Scott quand elle eut une autre idée. Elle voulut en parler à Stiles quand elle vit son teint pâle.

\- Mon amour, assis-toi une minute.

\- Euh, oui, d'accord.

\- Repose-toi un petit moment, on revient, _dit-elle en entrainant Mélissa à l'extérieur de la chambre_.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda l'infirmière_.

\- Si je ne lui avais pas dit de s'asseoir, il se serait écroulé ! Il ne veut pas comprendre que ce qu'il a subi est sérieux.

\- Du Stiles tout craché.

\- Mélissa, j'ai besoin de vous pour chercher des informations au sujet de cette Nina Miller.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Comment a-t-elle été traitée pour son trauma crânien ? Vous avez la possibilité de le voir ?

\- Suis-moi.

Mélissa emmena la jeune fille dans la salle des archives. Elle chercha le dossier en question et l'observa.

\- Ce n'est pas numérisé ?

\- Pas les notes du chirurgien. Elle a subi une opération du cerveau.

\- Intéressant… Vous savez, nous n'utilisons pas tout le potentiel de notre cerveau.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Il n'y a rien eu d'anormal pendant l'opération ?

\- Attends… il est noté qu'ils ont dû réparer une lésion causée par le trauma lors de son accident… et qu'elle a convulsé lors de l'opération mais qu'ils ont réussi à la stabiliser et à s'en occuper. Elle est restée hospitalisée un mois, le temps qu'elle recouvre toutes ses capacités motrices.

\- Et s'ils avaient touché une zone de son cerveau lors de ses convulsions qui correspond aux capacités cognitives non utilisées.

\- Tu m'as perdu.

\- Il s'est avéré que certaines personnes, par la pensée, pouvaient réaliser certaines choses, ça s'appelle la psychokinèse.

\- Tu veux dire que par la pensée, elle pourrait leur infliger des AVC, des ruptures d'anévrisme ou encore des crises cardiaques ?

\- Tout à fait, sinon comment cela serait possible ! Lors de l'opération, ils ont dû toucher une zone du cerveau qui est capable de faire ça !

\- On est à la limite de la science fiction là !

\- Et les loups garous, s'en est aussi et pourtant ils existent !

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Mais comment la contrer ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on le puisse.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Stiles était aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et voir Scott si vulnérable, lui faisait mal. Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, il entendit le téléphone portable de Scott sonner. D'un naturel curieux, Stiles ne put s'empêcher de voir que l'appel venait de l'ex-femme de l'alpha. La tentation était trop forte et il finit par répondre.

\- Salut Lauren, c'est Stiles. Scott n'est pas disponible pour le moment mais ça tombe bien, je voulais te parler, _annonça-t-il tout en se levant_.

\- Ecoute, _commença la jeune femme_.

\- Non, c'est toi qui vas m'écouter attentivement. J'ai appris que tu ne laissais pas Scott voir son fils dans l'attente du jugement pour la garde alternée. Il voulait rester avenant envers toi et ne voulait pas faire souffrir son fils en imposant les avocats et toute la bataille juridique que cela impliquerait. Mais moi, je ne suis pas Scott. Alors je vais te dire les choses le plus clairement possible : ma situation professionnelle fait que je travaille avec des avocats réputés, tu le sais ça. Je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant à les appeler et à leur demander de te briser et là, il ne sera même plus question de garde alternée, tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Mais…

\- Donc, on est bien d'accord que tu amènes Michael à Scott le week-end prochain ?

\- Euh… d'accord.

\- Bien, je vois que tu redeviens raisonnable ! J'espère pour toi qu'on aura plus jamais à se parler, _dit-il en raccrochant alors que Lydia et Mélissa entrèrent dans la chambre_.

\- Un problème ? _demanda Mélissa_.

\- Du tout, c'était Lauren qui disait qu'elle amènerait Michael le week-end prochain.

\- C'est génial, _dit Mélissa_. Au moins une bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui. J'espère que d'ici là…

\- On va trouver une solution… _ajouta Stiles_.

\- Mon amour, tu devrais aller te rafraichir un peu, tu as une mine affreuse.

Le jeune homme se dirigea dans la salle d'eau de la chambre, pensant que Lydia exagérait mais lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait le teint pale, presque le même que lorsque le nogitsune le possédait. Soudain, la solution lui parut comme une évidence. Il retourna alors dans la chambre :

\- Je sais comment ramener Scott.

\- On t'écoute, _dit Mélissa_.

\- Lorsque j'étais le nogitsune, j'étais retenu prisonnier dans mon propre esprit. Je crois que c'est actuellement le cas avec Scott.

\- D'accord mais comment on peut l'en sortir ? _demanda l'infirmière_.

\- On va l'aider à revenir, tout comme il l'avait fait pour moi.

\- Oui mais on avait pu te ramener grâce à Scott qui nous avait transporté dans ton subconscient… _commença Lydia_.

\- C'est exactement là où on doit aller.

\- Mais comment ? _demanda Mélissa_.

* * *

Lydia et Stiles étaient sur la route. Lors du trajet, elle lui avait raconté les informations que Mélissa avaient trouvées et son hypothèse sur la psychokinèse. Le jeune homme conclut qu'elle avait très probablement raison. Il était tellement fier d'elle, ceci dit, cela n'augurait rien de bon car ils n'avaient pas les moyens d'arrêter Nina. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir puisqu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils descendirent de voiture et frappèrent à la porte de la maison.

\- Hey, salut. Tu as une mine affreuse Stiles !

\- Je sais, merci Malia.

\- En quoi je peux vous aider ?

\- A vrai dire ce n'est pas toi qu'on est venu voir, _commença Lydia_.

\- On a besoin de Théo, _dit Stiles_.


	7. Chapter 7

_**merci pour la review**_

 _ **merci a ma beta**_

 _ **bonne lecture**_

* * *

Malia, bien qu'étonnée, fit entrer ses amis et leur dit d'attendre dans le salon le temps qu'elle aille chercher Théo. En attendant, Stiles se maudissait de devoir faire appel au pseudo loup-garou qui, à l'origine, avait tué son meilleur ami mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir contenir sa haine et sa rage, pour la survie de Scott. Malia revint donc accompagnée de son mari :

\- Stiles, _commença Théo_ , tu es conscient que je ressens tes émotions ?

\- Moi aussi d'ailleurs ! _ajouta Malia_.

\- Oui et bien désolé, mais je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne peux pas contrôler certaines pulsions…

\- Meurtrière ? _continua Théo_.

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander d'effacer tout ce que tu nous as fait subir comme ça, d'un claquement de doigts !

\- Il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai changé.

\- Ca n'efface pas ce que tu nous as fait ! Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que Malia te trouve !

\- Stiles… _commença Lydia_.

\- Non Lydia, je retiens ça depuis trop longtemps ! Comment arrives-tu à te regarder dans un miroir ?

\- Tu crois que je suis fier de ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu as tué mon meilleur ami, entre autre !

\- Je le sais ça, Stiles ! Je vis avec chaque jour que dieu fait ! Malia m'a aidé à l'accepter. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Je sais ce que je vous aie fait subir, inutile de me le rappeler. J'ai compris que tu m'en voudras toute ta vie !

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini votre concours de testostérone ? _dit la banshee_.

Ils s'observèrent un moment sans rien dire puis Stiles relâcha ses muscles qui étaient plus que contractés depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la maison.

\- Crois-moi, ça me coûte de venir te demander de l'aide, _ajouta Stiles_.

\- Je le sais pertinemment. Ce doit être vraiment grave et tu dois être désespéré, je me trompe ?

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il ? _interrogea la coyote_.

Stiles et Lydia expliquèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert grâce au shérif puis leur rencontre avec Nina et enfin le coma de l'alpha.

\- Je pense que Scott est piégé dans son subconscient à cause de toutes les souffrances qu'il a endurées hier soir, _dit le jeune agent_. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de l'en sortir : je dois aller le chercher et pour ça, tu dois me faire entrer dans sa tête.

\- Non, c'est hors de question, _répondit Théo_. La dernière fois, tu ne te souviens pas ce que ça lui a fait, _continua-t-il en regardant Lydia_.

\- Théo, on a vraiment besoin de toi sinon Scott est perdu ! _rétorqua la jeune femme_.

\- C'est beaucoup trop risqué ! Si je me trompe d'un centimètre…

\- Je suis parfaitement conscient des risques, _ajouta Stiles_.

\- Non, c'est juste… Je ne peux pas.

\- C'est le moment de me prouver que tu as changé ! Sur ce coup, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois te faire confiance.

\- Tu en es sûr ? _questionna Théo_.

\- Certain. Je dois ramener Scott. Tu ne seras que notre intermédiaire, je n'aurais pas besoin de ta présence là-bas, donc tu pourras rester concentré sur la connexion entre nous deux.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Stiles était avec Lydia dans la chambre de Scott, attendant Théo et Malia.

\- Mélissa va arriver et te mettre des électrodes pour qu'on contrôle ton rythme cardiaque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer là-bas et comme tu as encore le cœur fragile, je veux être sûr que tu ne risques rien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis obligé de le faire, tu comprends que si c'était l'inverse, Scott le ferait aussi.

\- Oui, je sais mais j'ai peur pour toi, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça.

\- Non, c'est même pour ça que je t'aime, _répondit-il en l'embrassant_.

Au même instant, Mélissa, Malia et Théo entrèrent. Stiles s'assit sur une chaise proche du lit de son meilleur ami. Il retira son t-shirt et l'infirmière plaça les électrodes puis brancha le moniteur cardiaque.

\- Malia, mets-toi à côté de moi, _commença Stiles_.

\- Pourquoi ? _demanda la louve_.

\- Si jamais mon cœur commence à s'emballer, je veux que tu essaies de réguler la douleur pour que je puisse rester un maximum avec Scott.

\- Si ton cœur s'emballe, on te ramène ! _l'interrompit Lydia_.

\- Ecoute, je vais tout faire pour ramener mon meilleur ami mais tu dois me laisser faire. Tu me fais confiance ? _dit le jeune homme_.

\- Bien sûr, _répondit-elle, résignée_.

\- Moi j'ai confiance en vous… en vous tous, _finit-il en les regardant les uns après les autres_. Allons-y.

Théo se plaça entre Scott et Stiles puis positionna ses griffes dans leur nuque. Il se mit à respirer fort mais doucement, signe qu'il se concentrait pour agir. Pendant ce temps, Stiles fixait Lydia, un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme pour la persuader que tout irait bien mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe, elle savait que tout pouvait déraper très vite. Soudain, Théo planta ses griffes.

* * *

Stiles se retrouva devant la clinique vétérinaire. Il comprit que Scott s'était réfugié dans un endroit où il se sentirait en sécurité. Il entra mais constata qu'il n'y avait personne à l'accueil. Il se dirigea alors dans la salle d'examen mais toujours aucune trace de l'alpha toutefois, il entendit du bruit dans le bureau. Il s'y dirigea et trouva son meilleur ami en train de monter un bureau pour enfant.

\- Oh Scott ! _dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, soulagé_.

\- Et bien, quel accueil !

\- Désolé de t'interrompre dans ta séance de bricolage mais je dois te ramener avec moi.

\- Me ramener où ?

\- Oh… ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu ais tout oublié.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu racontes mais moi j'ai ce bureau à monter. Je le prépare pour mon fils. Je sais que je serais amené à faire des heures supplémentaires alors je lui prépare un coin rien que pour lui.

\- Ça me rappelle quand j'attendais mon père dans son bureau, j'étais le plus heureux des gamins de le voir dans le feu de l'action.

\- Oui enfin moi je ne ferais rien de bien glorieux !

\- Tu seras son héros quand même, crois-moi.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Scott, tu as subi plusieurs attaques de Nina Miller, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu te rappelles ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Scott, tu te rappelles que mon père est mort ?

\- Oui.

\- On a trouvé qui l'a tué : c'est Nina Miller. Elle m'a fait avoir une crise cardiaque et à toi des AVC, ok ?

\- Des AVC ? _dit-il, troublé_.

\- Oui et maintenant, tu te retrouves là, dans ta clinique en train de monter un meuble ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il manque des pièces à ton puzzle ?

\- Je… euh… on est où ?

\- Dans ta tête.

\- Comment ?

\- Théo.

\- Oh…

L'alpha, qui était si serein quelques instants auparavant, semblait complètement confus à présent. Stiles ne savait plus quoi faire pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- Argh ! Stiles ? _dit-il en se tenant la tête_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ma tête, elle me fait un mal de chien !

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, le calme régnait en attendant d'avoir un signe ou un réveil de l'alpha et de son meilleur ami. Tout le monde restait silencieux, de peur de déstabiliser Théo quand soudain, une alarme s'enclencha.

\- C'est le cœur de Stiles ? _demanda Lydia_.

\- Non, celui de Scott ! _répondit Mélissa_.

Immédiatement, Malia réagit et posa sa main sur le bras de l'alpha. Elle ressentit un énorme afflux de douleur, bien trop grand pour qu'elle puisse le contenir à elle seule. Elle fut obligée de lâcher prise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda l'infirmière_.

\- Scott revit ce que Nina lui a fait. C'est trop pour moi, je n'arrive pas à contenir la douleur !

\- Stiles, dépêche-toi de le ramener, _chuchota Lydia à l'oreille de son amant_.

* * *

Stiles entendit la voix de Lydia lui intimant de ramener Scott mais avant, il devait parvenir à le calmer. Les informations devaient revenir toutes d'un coup, et la douleur avec.

\- Scott, il faut d'abord que tu te calmes…

\- T'en as de bonnes toi ! Argh !

\- Tu dois te concentrer comme lorsque tu as appris à maîtriser ta transformation de loup-garou, rappelle-toi !

Scott entendit ce que son meilleur ami lui avait dit et se concentra, tout comme il le ferait un soir de pleine lune. Rapidement, la douleur diminua, devenant supportable.

\- Bien, tu dois continuer, c'est comme ça que tu parviendras à te réveiller.

Tandis que l'alpha semblait s'apaiser doucement, ce fut au tour de Stiles de ressentir la douleur.

* * *

Les bips du moniteur relié à Scott commençaient à ralentir et l'alarme s'arrêta. Tous recommencèrent à respirer mais ce fut le moniteur relié à Stiles qui commença à s'emballer.

\- Il tachycarde, _commença Mélissa_.

\- Ramène-le ! _dit Lydia à Théo_.

\- Je ne peux pas, il ne me laisse pas faire.

\- Quoi ?! _répondit-elle_.

Malia posa sa main sur celle de Stiles mais cela ne semblait pas marcher, les battements de son cœur étaient beaucoup trop rapides.

* * *

Stiles commençait à avoir du mal à rester debout, la douleur lui brouillant la vue mais il voyait son meilleur ami qui luttait aussi de son côté :

\- Stiles ? _dit l'alpha difficilement_.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus au meilleur de ma forme, _répondit-il, complètement essoufflé et en nage_.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas !

\- Je t'en prie, vas-y, je vais revenir, promis.

\- Scott !

\- Vas-y !

Théo relâcha ses muscles et retira ses griffes de la nuque de Scott et Stiles. Lydia fut rassurée et crut que le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme allait se calmer mais à l'inverse, il y eut un tracé plat provoquant un bruit strident et continu dans la pièce.

\- Il fibrille ! Théo, allonge-le par terre ! _dit Mélissa en tirant le chariot avec le défibrillateur tandis que le loup-garou exécutait l'ordre qu'on venait de lui donner_.

Mélissa mit en charge l'appareil, installa les deux protections sur le torse de Stiles et plaça les palettes puis envoya la charge mais le tracé resta plat. Lydia porta sa main devant sa bouche, choquée de ce qu'elle était en train de voir et Malia s'approcha d'elle, pour la rassurer. Mélissa continua avec un deuxième choc mais toujours rien toutefois, l'infirmière insista une troisième fois et cela porta ses fruits puisque le rythme redevint rapidement normal. Lydia s'agenouilla alors à côté de Stiles et posa sa main sur sa joue. Dans la pièce, la tension était encore de mise, ils étaient tous secoués de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Soudain, Scott se réveilla en sursaut, comme si on l'avait empêché de respirer, ce qui fit tressaillir tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? _dit-il alors que chacun tentait de se calmer après tant d'émotions_.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bon, voici un chapitre plus tranquille !**_

 _ **encore merci pour vos reviews !**_

 _ **merci a ma béta**_

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Stiles était revenu in extremis d'entre les morts. Il avait fini par obtenir l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital alors que Scott, lui, était reparti aussitôt chez lui, n'ayant aucune séquelle. Dès qu'il était revenu de l'hôpital, Stiles alla dans la chambre de son père et se retrouva devant le tableau. Il resta un moment dans cette position quand Lydia arriva à son tour :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh, je regardais les infos que mon père avait trouvées mais ça ne m'apprend rien.

\- Ecoute, il est peut-être temps de lâcher du lest.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

\- J'ai failli te perdre deux fois en deux jours.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais lâcher l'affaire et laisser en liberté l'assassin de mon père ?

\- Je vais te rappeler une conversation qu'on a eu quand on était plus jeune : tu venais de te faire battre par Gérard Argent et je me trouvais avec toi dans la pièce d'à côté. A l'époque, tu m'avais dit que tu serais dévasté si jamais je venais à mourir. Et bien maintenant, c'est moi qui te le dis !

\- Ça va aller…

\- Non Stiles ! J'ai bien cru avant-hier que je ne te reverrais plus ! Ton tracé était plat ! Je m'imaginais déjà à ton enterrement, à pleurer à l'idée que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, que tu ne me ferais plus rire, que tu ne me prendrais plus dans tes bras ! _dit-elle à voix haute en pleurant_.

\- Viens-là… _répondit-il en la serrant contre lui_.

Il savait pertinemment dans quel état d'esprit se retrouvait Lydia à cet instant précis. Il voulait la rassurer et lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire une telle promesse. Il devait retrouver Nina, c'était tout simplement et purement viscéral, il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en sortir. Non seulement elle devait payer pour son père mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue de laisser des victimes à chaque coin de rue ! Actuellement elle tuait des assassins, des violeurs mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de s'attaquer à des innocents ? Cependant, il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer à sa bien-aimée.

\- Mon cœur, _commença-t-il en desserrant son étreinte_ , je suis le fils de mon père, tu sais que je ne peux pas renoncer. Elle ne peut pas continuer à tuer. Qui peut l'arrêter à part nous ? Tu ne peux pas me demander de renoncer, et tu le sais.

Lydia savait déjà ce que venait de lui dire Stiles mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser risquer sa vie. Elle cherchait une façon de lui répondre mais ils entendirent que quelqu'un rentrait dans la maison. Ils descendirent et retrouvèrent Scott, accompagné de Malia et Théo.

\- On a entendu que tu étais sorti de l'hôpital, _dit Scott_. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Impec ! _répondit Stiles_.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le terme qu'a employé le cardiologue ! Notre cher Stiles a une arythmie du cœur et il aura un traitement à vie pour ça ! _insista Lydia_.

\- Tout de suite tu dramatises ! _continua le jeune homme_. J'ai des médocs à prendre uniquement si je tachycarde ! Ca ne va pas arriver tous les jours !

\- Ça arrivera si tu t'obstines à vouloir arrêter Nina Miller !

\- Lydia, si nous sommes là, c'est aussi pour ça, _commença Scott_. Je comprends que tu ais peur de perdre Stiles, comme nous tous ici présents, mais tu sais comme moi qu'il ne lâchera rien, je me trompe ? _continua Scott en regardant son meilleur ami_.

\- Je confirme, _répondit l'intéressé_.

\- Alors laisse-nous l'aider et comme ça on le protègera.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me…

Alors que Stiles commençait à prétexter qu'il serait tout à fait apte à se défendre lui-même, l'alpha lui envoya un regard noir qui le calma aussitôt. Il comprit que Scott disait cela à Lydia justement pour qu'il puisse continuer à trouver Nina Miller.

\- Et puis de toute façon, on va aussi avoir besoin de toi, _dit-il à la banshee_.

\- Ah oui ? _dit Stiles_.

\- Nous savons qu'elle ne reviendra pas au Nemeton. La dernière fois, Lydia l'a bien calmée…

\- Ça, c'est ma femme ! _dit Stiles, tout fier_.

\- Nous allons devoir attendre qu'elle attaque quelqu'un d'autre, nous n'avons pas le choix, _ajouta Scott_. Ça ne me plait pas des masses mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. C'est là que tu entres en jeu, _continua-t-il en regardant Lydia_. Tu vas nous mener à elle.

\- Et après, une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvé ? _demanda la coyote_.

\- Je vais essayer de la raisonner.

\- De la raisonner ? _interrogea Stiles_. Scott, la dernière fois, elle a essayé de nous tuer tous les deux ! Elle a presque réussi ! Tu crois que de taper la conversation avec elle, ça va l'assagir ?

\- Stiles, à l'origine, c'est une victime ! Et puis rappelle-toi, lorsqu'elle nous a attaquée, elle nous a demandé pourquoi on l'obligeait à faire du mal. Que comptes-tu faire ? L'arrêter ? Et comment tu vas prouver qu'elle a tué ces dix personnes ?

\- Et mon père, c'était quoi ? Un dommage collatéral, comme elle a dit ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ça ?

\- Je veux simplement que tu y réfléchisses un instant. Il est hors de question qu'on la tue, nous ne sommes ni juges, ni bourreaux. Je ne vois pas d'autre alternative.

\- Si c'était ta mère qui avait été tuée, aurais-tu le même discours ?

\- Stiles… _commença Lydia_.

\- Non, je pose la question, c'est tout ! Il me demande de faire une croix sur le meurtre de mon père alors pourquoi je ne serais pas en droit de lui poser la question !

Stiles, énervé, sortit de la maison et commença à marcher mais il fut rapidement arrêté par Lydia.

\- Mon amour, attends-moi.

\- C'est au-dessus de mes forces ce que vous me demandez de faire, je ne peux pas !

\- Je ne prétendrai pas comprendre ce que tu es en train de vivre mais je te demande, une petite minute, de penser à ton père. Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait voulu que tu te mettes dans cet état ? S'il a essayé de la contacter malgré qu'il sache qu'elle était impliquée dans ces meurtres, ce n'était pas pour l'attaquer de front ! Je croyais que ton père t'avait appris à utiliser ton cerveau avant tout !

\- Elle l'a tué ! Il est question de justice et non de vengeance !

\- En es-tu sûr ? La limite entre les deux est vraiment infime et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à cause de ça.

\- Comment je suis censé vivre en sachant qu'elle a assassiné mon père et que je n'aurais rien fait pour lui rendre justice ?

\- Avec le plan de Scott, non seulement tu vas sauver les vies de ses futures victimes, mais tu vas aussi épargner Nina et ça, c'est ce qu'aurait voulu ton père. Et puis tu sais très bien que lorsqu'il est question de surnaturel, les règles ne sont pas les mêmes que celles du commun des mortels.

\- Je ne le sais que trop… Merci, _dit-il en l'attirant contre lui_. Si tu n'étais pas là, j'aurai perdu la tête depuis longtemps ! Tu es la seule à trouver les mots pour me calmer, _continua-t-il en l'embrassant_.

\- Allons écouter ce qu'ils nous proposent, qu'on en finisse.

Tous les deux revinrent dans la maison et retrouvèrent leurs amis dans le salon.

\- Excuse-moi, _avoua Stiles à Scott_.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? _continua le jeune homme_.

\- Dès que Lydia sait quelque chose, on y va et on essaie de l'attraper, _commença l'alpha_. Comme elle ne sera pas à proximité du Nemeton, elle ne devrait pas avoir autant de puissance et puis, on sera plus nombreux.

\- On peut l'attraper, _ajouta Malia_.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de t'en mêler, on va gérer, _l'interrompit Théo_.

\- Non, je veux l'attraper moi aussi.

\- Oui mais enfin… tu ne peux pas…

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je… mais enfin… _essaya-t-il de dire en regardant les autres afin d'obtenir de l'aide_.

\- Oula ne me demande pas de t'aider, _répondit Stiles_. Je n'arrivais déjà pas à la convaincre quand on était ensemble alors maintenant, encore moins !

\- Malia, ce qu'essaie de te dire Théo, c'est que ça peut être risqué pour le bébé, _finit par dire Lydia_.

\- Oh, je vois, mais c'est bon, je ferai attention !

\- J'aurai essayé ! _chuchota Lydia à Théo_.

\- Vous êtes conscients que je vous entends ?

Tous rigolèrent, un peu de légèreté, surtout en ce moment, ne faisait de mal à personne puis Malia et Théo partirent. Scott retint Stiles alors que Lydia alla prendre sa douche.

\- Prends ton temps, _dit Stiles à Lydia_. Je viens te rejoindre !

\- Mec, arrête ça, après je vous imagine tous les deux dans la douche…

\- Oh, pardon. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Ma mère m'a dit que Lauren avait appelé et qu'elle amènera Michael le week-end prochain.

\- En effet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Rien qu'elle ne sache déjà. Tu sais, je sais être très convainquant quand il le faut. Je ne suis plus le gentil Stiles du lycée, on a tous grandi et on ne touche pas à la famille.

\- Merci mon frère.

Scott prit Stiles dans ses bras, tellement reconnaissant et heureux que chacun prenne toujours autant soin l'un de l'autre.

\- Dès que Lydia bouge, tu m'appelles ?

\- Ok, on fait comme ça.

Scott partit alors, laissant Stiles et Lydia profiter de leur soirée ensemble. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés et cela leur fit du bien. Avant de se coucher, tandis que Lydia se démaquillait, Stiles alla dans le salon et sortit quelques livres de la bibliothèque. En réalité, ces bouquins était placés là pour camoufler l'arme personnelle du shérif. Le sachant, Stiles la récupéra, vérifia que le chargeur était plein puis remonta dans la chambre et la mit dans ses affaires, juste au cas où.

Au milieu de la nuit, Stiles était encore éveillé, le sommeil ne voulant pas l'emporter. Lydia s'était endormie sur son torse, au rythme de la respiration du jeune homme. Soudain, il vit sa bien-aimée s'asseoir dans le lit. Il l'appela mais elle ne répondit pas, elle le regarda simplement, se stoppa un instant devant lui puis commença à s'habiller. Stiles comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait retrouver la prochaine victime de Nina Miller. Aussitôt, Stiles enfila un pantalon, une chemise et ses chaussures, prit l'arme de son père et suivit Lydia de près. Tandis qu'il était passager dans la voiture, Lydia semblait savoir où elle devait aller sans jamais sortir un mot et au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, Stiles envoyait à Scott l'itinéraire qu'ils étaient en train de suivre. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Lydia arrêta la voiture devant un entrepôt désaffecté.

\- Nina est là, _dit simplement la banshee_.

Mais avant que Stiles ne puisse réagir, Lydia sortit et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Il appela immédiatement Scott pour le prévenir de leur localisation.

\- Stiles, tu nous attends !

\- Lydia est presque entrée dans l'entrepôt, je ne peux pas la laisser seule.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en occuper seul, Stiles !

Mais le jeune homme raccrocha, bondit hors de la voiture, arme à la main, bien décidé à retrouver l'assassin de son père.


	9. Chapter 9

_**avant dernier chapitre**_

 _ **en espérant que ffnet ne déraillera pas comme la semaine dernière ! J'ai vraiment galéré pour mettre mon chapitre en ligne !**_

* * *

Lydia entra dans l'entrepôt, machinalement, sans réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle devait aller à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle constata que l'endroit était immense et semblait correspondre à une ancienne usine de textile, ceci dit, elle continua pour aller à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Stiles la suivait, arme à la main, suffisamment proche pour la protéger mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas se faire repérer. L'endroit était ouvert et offrait peu de possibilités pour une attaque par surprise. Toutefois, il partit sur le côté en longeant les murs afin de ne pas être directement visible derrière Lydia. Les années d'entrainement au FBI portèrent leurs fruits et il les appliquait à la lettre pour protéger la femme qu'il aimait. Après quelques instants, il finit par apercevoir Nina Miller en compagnie d'une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui semblait terrifiée, s'agissant très probablement de sa prochaine victime. Nina repéra Lydia et sembla perdue car lors de leur dernière rencontre, elle l'avait projetée rien qu'en hurlant ! Elle l'observa alors, ne sachant comment se comporter avec elle.

\- T'es qui toi, _demanda Nina à Lydia_.

\- Vous devez laisser cette femme.

\- Elle a tué son mari, elle n'est pas une sainte, crois-moi !

\- Je ne le répéterai pas.

\- Oh, tu me menaces ! Tu sais, la dernière fois, tu m'as surprise mais là, tu ne vas pas pouvoir m'échapper, _continua-t-elle en levant la main dans la direction de la banshee_.

\- Je serai vous, je ne ferai pas ça.

Mais Nina n'eut que faire des paroles de Lydia. Elle avait bien dans l'idée de s'occuper de cette fille aux pouvoirs surnaturels dont elle ignorait tout. Elle leva sa main vers elle et serra son poing. A cet instant, Lydia sentit sa tête se serrer comme dans un étau alors elle posa ses mains sur ses tempes, ce qui suffit Stiles pour sortir de sa cachette :

\- Non ! _hurla-t-il en pointant son arme vers Nina_. Laisse-la !

\- Tu n'es toujours pas mort toi ! _dit-elle en lâchant son emprise sur la banshee_. Mais pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ?

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer impunément !

\- Oh par pitié, ils le méritent !

\- Le problème c'est que tu as tué mon père et que tu viens de t'attaquer à ma femme, _continua-il en tirant sur la culasse de son arme à feu_.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal.

\- Fallait pas toucher à ma famille !

\- Stiles, non ! _dit Scott en arrivant avec Malia et Théo qui se positionnèrent à distance de chaque côté de Nina._ Je t'en prie.

\- Elle s'est attaquée à Lydia ! Je sais que tu crois que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance mais je ne pense pas que ce soit son cas.

\- Laisse-moi gérer s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance, mon frère.

Ces paroles sortirent Stiles de sa colère grandissante alors que Lydia reprit ses esprits et se rapprocha de lui. De son bras gauche, il la passa derrière lui, se servant ainsi de son corps comme d'un bouclier. Pendant ce temps, Théo attrapa la victime de Nina et lui montra la sortie afin qu'elle s'enfuie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin et qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? _demanda Nina_.

\- Je m'appelle Scott. Nous voulons vous aider. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de tuer.

\- Et pourquoi je vous écouterais d'abord ? Ces personnes ont fait le mal autour d'eux et j'ai la possibilité de les faire souffrir afin qu'ils le paient !

\- Nous aussi, nous en avons la capacité mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on assassine des gens ! _continua l'alpha_.

\- Vous aussi vous pouvez tuer à distance ? J'en doute, vu ce que je vous ai fait subir la dernière fois.

Scott comprit que les paroles avaient leur limite. Il décida de se transformer en loup-garou, suivi de Malia et de Théo. Nina semblait paniquer en voyant cela.

\- Nous sommes des loups-garous et comme je vous le disais, nous aussi on peut tuer si on le veut.

\- Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible !

\- Mais nous avons choisi de ne pas faire appel à notre côté obscur, _ajouta Scott_. Vous aussi vous en avez la possibilité.

\- Non, non, non, restez loin de moi, ne m'approchez pas.

\- N'ayez pas peur, _répondit Scott en devenant humain_. Je veux juste vous aider.

\- Personne ne peut m'aider, personne ne peut me comprendre !

Voyant que Scott tentait de l'approcher, Nina paniqua et leva sa main vers l'alpha. Ce dernier sentit son cœur se contracter et finit par mettre un genou à terre. Malia, d'instinct, se dirigea vers Nina pour l'attaquer mais elle fut plus rapide et provoqua une douleur dans la tête de la coyote, ce qui la stoppa dans son élan et la fit hurler. Furieux qu'on touche à sa femme et à son bébé, Théo bondit sur Nina et l'attrapa par la gorge mais elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse du loup-garou et ce dernier sentit ses poumons se remplir d'eau, provoquant ainsi une embolie puis il posa les genoux à terre, la douleur le terrassant. A cet instant, un coup de feu retentit. Stiles venait de tirer sur la jambe de Nina qui lâcha prise sur ses trois assaillants.

\- Je n'ai peut-être pas de supers pouvoirs mais je sais viser ! Si tu recommences à les attaquer, la prochaine sera dans ta tête !

L'alpha n'était pas vraiment pour les armes à feu mais il devait admettre que pour cette fois, il était bien content d'avoir un agent du FBI sous la main et qui plus était, son meilleur ami ! Nina, de son côté, finit à terre, se tenant la jambe. Elle commençait à se rendre compte que ces personnes ne voulaient pas la tuer, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait au début. S'ils avaient voulu la tuer, elle aurait été soit déchiquetée, soit avec une balle entre les deux yeux.

\- Pourquoi vous voudriez m'aider ?

\- Parce que contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je sais ce que vous vivez et ce que c'est de ne pas être normal ! _répondit Scott_. Laissez-moi deviner : vous avez découvert que vous aviez ces capacités mais vous ne saviez pas pourquoi vous les aviez ni comment les enclencher ?

\- C'est la colère qui les enclenche ! Une fois que j'ai tué Spencer Witter, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter alors j'ai décidé de m'attaquer aux nuisibles !

\- Vous pouvez vous contrôler, il suffit d'apprendre comment.

\- Et qui pourrait m'aider ?

\- Moi, je le peux, laissez-moi vous apprendre.

\- Et pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Après tous ces gens que j'ai tués ?

\- Nina ? _dit Théo_. Il y a longtemps j'ai fait des choses horribles. Moi aussi j'ai tué, j'ai fait souffrir tous ceux qui sont ici, sans exceptions. Je ne pensais pas mériter une seconde chance moi non plus et pourtant, regardez, je me bats à leurs côtés aujourd'hui même si je sais que je ne serais peut-être jamais entièrement pardonné pour ce que j'ai fait mais je ne renoncerai pas pour autant. Nous pouvons vous venir en aide. Je ne vous dis pas que ce sera facile mais pour obtenir la rédemption, la première étape est le pardon.

\- L'opération que vous avez subi au cerveau a altéré vos capacités psychiques, _continua Lydia_. C'est pour ça que vous pouvez faire subir des souffrances mais je suis persuadée que vous pouvez tout autant faire le bien que le mal.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'en serais capable, jusqu'ici, je n'ai apporté que la souffrance et la douleur.

\- C'est pourquoi je vous dis qu'on peut vous aider, _ajouta l'alpha_. Faites-nous confiance, _dit-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever._

En dépit de ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis des semaines, Nina comprit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas prédestinée à faire le mal et qu'il y avait encore des gens bien intentionnés. Elle voulait faire confiance à ces loups-garous et leur accorder le bénéfice du doute car après tout, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre et elle pouvait peut-être même faire le bien grâce à ses capacités qu'elle traînait comme un fardeau jusqu'à présent. Elle prit la main de Scott et ce dernier l'aida à se relever toutefois, elle vit bien que le jeune agent la tenait toujours en joug, à l'affût du moindre signe d'agressivité. Elle décida alors de se rapprocher lentement de lui, en boitant à cause de sa blessure.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Stiles, _répondit-il, troublé_.

\- Stiles, je suis vraiment désolée pour votre père, _commença-t-elle, en pleurs_. Il ne m'a toujours montré que de la bienveillance mais j'étais terrifiée. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal seulement je ne pouvais pas me contrôler ! Je suis tellement désolée…

Stiles avait toujours son arme braquée sur Nina. Il était en colère, ses mains légèrement tremblantes trahissant sa nervosité, puisqu'elle venait une nouvelle fois d'avouer que Noah avait voulu l'aider mais qu'elle l'avait pourtant assassiné puis il repensa à ce que Lydia lui avait dit quelques heures avant, au sujet de son père. Il savait qu'avant tout, son père avait un grand cœur et qu'il essayait de venir en aide à tout le monde. Il espérait qu'un jour, il aurait la même grandeur d'âme. Stiles ne pouvait pas faire justice lui-même, c'était à l'encontre des principes qu'ils avaient toujours eu au sein de la meute et de ce que son père lui avait depuis toujours inculqué. Il réenclencha donc la sécurité de son arme et la baissa, détendant tous ses muscles par la même occasion.

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire si je vous pardonnerais un jour mais au nom de mon père, je vais essayer.

\- Je comprends, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, _répondit Nina_.

Stiles regarda alors Scott qui le remercia d'un signe de la tête puis il se retourna, prit la main de Lydia dans la sienne et ils partirent.


	10. Prologue

**_Ceci est plus un prologue qu'un chapitre, histoire de clore vraiment la fic. Certains dirons que la fin est peut-être cucul mais vu comment elle a commencé dramatiquement, je me devais de finir sur une touche positive !_**

 ** _merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et plus particulièrement à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews ! Et oui, en tant qu'auteur de fanfic, les reviews sont notre seule et unique rémunération !_**

 ** _et bien sur merci à ma béta, Angie45310._**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Le week-end était arrivé et Lauren avait amené Michael. A peine était-elle arrivée sur le perron que Scott ouvrit la porte et prit son fils dans ses bras. L'alpha ne pouvait retenir ses larmes de joie de revoir son garçon après des semaines entières de privation. Tandis que Lauren observait la scène, elle aperçut Stiles appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Ce dernier la regardait fixement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle embrassa son fils et partit, indiquant qu'elle viendrait le récupérer dimanche soir.

Avec le reste de la meute, ils se retrouvèrent tous au parc pour un pique-nique. Malia et Théo étaient assis par terre, sur une couverture, la coyote adossée contre le torse de son mari qui l'enlaçait. Ils observaient Stiles qui était en train de jouer avec son filleul, tout comme Lydia et Scott qui préparaient le repas sur une table du parc. La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant pour regarder Stiles et Michael :

\- C'est à se demander lequel des deux est l'enfant, _dit Scott s'adressant à Lydia en regardant son meilleur ami et son fils_.

\- Il a toujours su se faire aimer des enfants, c'est un don qu'il a.

\- C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre doute, la moindre crainte de le laisser avec Michael, je savais qu'il saurait s'en occuper. Va comprendre ! Vous n'avez pas envie d'en avoir ?

\- Si, bien sûr mais notre travail nous prend énormément de temps à tous les deux.

\- Lydia, ce que tu me dis là, c'est une fausse raison. Je vois bien que tu en meures d'envie. Je suis certains que si tu lui en parles, il te dira oui tout de suite.

\- Oui mais il aime beaucoup son boulot…

\- Mais il t'aime plus encore ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois obligé de te le rappeler ! Il a toujours été fou de toi et même après tant années, c'est toujours le cas ! Tu sais que j'ai raison…

\- C'est bien ce que tu as fait avec Nina, _dit-elle pour changer de sujet_. Tu es bien un vrai alpha.

\- Je fais tout pour !

\- Où l'as-tu envoyée ?

\- Elle est partie rejoindre Deaton. Il va l'aider pour trouver la paix avant que je ne l'aide à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

\- Beacon Hills est entre de bonnes mains ! Tu assures.

\- Vous aussi. Sans le shérif, nous n'aurions jamais su que Nina était impliquée et sans toi, nous ne l'aurions jamais trouvée. Quant à Stiles, il nous a sauvés la vie !

\- On ne perd pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes, même si nous sommes de l'autre côté du pays !

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? _demanda Théo accompagné de Malia_.

\- C'est bientôt prêt, _répondit Scott_.

\- Alors, vous ne voulez toujours pas connaître le sexe de l'enfant ?

\- Non, on préfère avoir la surprise, _dit Malia_.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, _ajouta Lydia_. Moi je serais incapable d'attendre !

Au même instant, Stiles revint vers ses amis avec le petit Michael sur ses épaules. Le garçon tendait les bras vers son père. Ce dernier tendit ses mains et l'attrapa.

\- Tout va bien ? _demanda l'alpha à son fils_.

\- Tonton Stiles est trop rigolo !

\- Il l'est toujours ! _ajouta Scott_. Tu veux jouer au foot en attendant le repas ?

\- Ouais !

\- Stiles, tu m'aides à finir le repas ? _demanda Lydia_.

\- Bien sûr, _répondit-il_.

Malia et Théo comprirent que la banshee voulait rester en tête à tête avec le jeune homme. Ce dernier s'assit un instant, légèrement essoufflé, ce qui ne rassura pas Lydia qui se posa à ses côtés.

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Ça va, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Viens là, _dit-il en la prenant de ses bras_.

\- Ton père serait fier de toi.

\- Merci mon cœur, ça me touche. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir l'avoir à mes côtés.

\- Je sais, _répondit-elle en posant son front contre celui de son amant_. Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait temps pour nous de nous construire une famille ?

Le sentiment de tristesse qui animait Stiles disparut immédiatement en entendant ces paroles. Il regarda sa femme, les yeux pétillants.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? _dit-il, tout excité_.

\- Oui, enfin si c'est aussi ce que tu veux bien sûr.

\- Lydia, j'attends ce moment depuis tellement longtemps ! A vrai dire, depuis que je te connais, c'est dire que ça remonte à loin !

\- Tu exagères peut-être un peu, non ?

\- Je t'ai aimé depuis le premier jour, mais ça tu le sais déjà, alors qu'y a-t-il de difficile à penser que je veuille un enfant de toi ? Je serai le plus heureux des hommes si tu me faisais ce cadeau.

\- Mais je croyais que ton boulot…

\- Mon cœur, je t'aime et je veux qu'on ait plein de mini-Lydia et mini-Stiles pour jouer avec Michael !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amour par contre je te demanderai juste une chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je veux des prénoms simples à retenir et à prononcer !

Ils sourirent ensemble puis il embrassa sa femme tendrement et la serra dans ses bras. Il eut une pensée pour son père qui ne connaîtrait jamais ses petits-enfants mais il se jura de leur donner tout l'amour dont lui-même avait bénéficié. Il espérait qu'il serait un aussi bon père que le sien l'avait été. Lydia le regarda amoureusement et tous ses doutes s'effacèrent.

\- Tonton Stiles, tata Lydia, vous venez jouer ? _demanda le petit garçon_.

Le jeune homme sourit et embrassa sa femme puis il se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit puis ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis, leur famille.


End file.
